Human Nature: Hallelujah
by WonderlandKills
Summary: "And this morning, if there was no knock at the door? I would of kissed you, and I wouldn't of stopped, I wouldn't have wanted to, Damon." Follows season three episodes Damon/OC R&R
1. The Birthday

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__I am so excited right now, I have so much plans for Brooke and Damon, plus season three finally aired! Even though I was never a big fan of Andie, I didn't want her to die. So, Elena is replaced by Brooke a bit in this episode, and like the episode, it's been two months since Stefan left and Damon was on his death bed. Oh and Brooke wears what Elena was wearing at the party, Elena wears something else. OH AND WATCH THE EPISODE AND ADDS THE BITS IN. PLEASE RED HUMAN NATURE: SHATTERED WHICH IS THE FULL SEASON TWO, WHERE THE STORY STARTED TO GET IT._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE BIRTHDAY~

* * *

><p><em>I let out a bloody scream as I felt my rips breaking, and I collapsed onto my back. My wrists started to bleed again, and I continued to cough up blood. I had to make it end, I had to make it stop, I just wanted it to stop.<em>

_I stayed there, until I heard it, Bonnie screaming a chant, and a neck snap. I felt the tears falling down my face, and I couldn't stop them…I was dying._

_I frowned as I felt someone pull me onto their knees, and they were kneeling next to me._

_"Hold on Brooke, Bonnie's going to find a spell."  
>"Damon?" I cried, and I felt a hand on my hair.<em>

_"It's alright; we're going to get you out of here."_

_"Oh my god, Damon," I head Bonnie say, and I felt her next to me. I was shaking and I closed my eyes._

_"Let me die, please."_

_"No, Brooke, there has to be a way," I heard Bonnie say, and I could tell by her voice that she was starting to cry, and I felt her hand on my shoulder, then I heard her say a chant, but I felt myself slipping away, and everything was turning black._

_"No, Brooke," Bonnie cried._

_"Hang on," Damon said, and those where the last words I heard before I died._

I gasped loudly as I woke up from my dream, rubbing my hand against my forehead. Even though it had been two months since the accident, it still was in my mind, more often than I would of liked.

Deciding I couldn't be a slob all day like yesterday and stay in bed, I pushed the covers off me and walked over to the window, grabbing each one and holding them open. As I suspected, Paul would most likely be in the living room, watching movies and slabbing around on the couch all day, he still working though, which was a good sign I suppose.

My phone buzzed on my bedside table; when I picked it up, I could see it was Caroline.

"What are you doing." I yawned, still tired.

"Just shopping for the party Elena's trying to avoid." Caroline said, her voice cheerful.

"I'm pretty sure she never said yes to that." I laughed.

"She was never going to! Which is why I planned it anyway, and my mom wants Elena to call her."

I frowned, "Just she find something?"

"An animal attack, it's the third one this week." She replied.

"And you're sure it's a vampire, I don't want Elena's hope's up."

"Yes," she muttered, "But that doesn't mean that it's Klaus."

I shook my head, "Doesn't mean it's not, I'll call her."

"Okay, I'll see you at the party."

I nodded to myself, "Okay, but Caroline, keep tonight small, I know Elena doesn't want a fuss."

"Wear something pretty!"

"Caroline-"

She hung up.

As I pulled on a red tank top and demin shorts and let, I passed Paul in the living room and noticed for the first time in months he was watching the news. I raised my eyebrows, and he seemed to notice.

"Don't judge me." He muttered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you don't have to keep sleeping on the couch."

Paul's head turned towards me instead of the TV, "You going to see Damon again?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, when you're not slobbing around the house, that's the only place you go to."

I shrugged it off, "Well like you said, it's better than slobbing around."

Paul shook his head.

"I'll be back later," I muttered, opening the front door, "It's Elena's birthday today."

"Tell her happy birthday from me, and my present is that I said happy birthday."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out the door, "Bye Paul."

"Don't miss me," he said, and I could tell from his words that he was grinning.

"I won't."

The grin would have most likely faded.

...

I opened the door to the Salvatore House without even knocking or seeing if Damon was in. It had become a likely accourance that I visited him, he was the only person I could talk to, and after the sacrifice, we had become close friends.

I walked forward into the house, placing my bag on the desk infront of me.

"Morning," I heard Damon say, and I fiddled with my bag.

"Hey, I was going-" I turned around, to see that Damon was standing, full naked, with soap studs all over his body.

I gasped and quickly turned around, holding my hand up.  
>"You heard me, you knew I was here." I muttered, shaking my head.<p>

"You know, you should learn to knock, I mean, what if I was indecent?"

I laughed to myself, "If you were indecent," I muttered, picking up a red towel, "You would of told me, or," I threw it to him, using one hand to cover my eyes, "You would of put something on."

I could feel him smile and I waitied for him to put the towel around his waist. I moved my to fingers apart to check that he had put it on, then I fully removed my hand.

"Next time I will purposley knock," I muttered.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."

I shook my head and turned around to pick up my bag, taking out a location that I written down from Caroline.

"Caroline gave us a new location for Elena , I was going to go with her to check it out."

Damon was in front of me in a flash and he removed the paper from my hand.

"And let Klaus you know that you're alive, we don't need that I'll go check it out." He said.

"At least tell Elena, she's been looking for leads all the time."

Damon shook his head, "Leads to find Stefan."

"You can't give up, Damon, just mention it to Elena at least, okay?"

He looked up at me, and although hesitant, he replied, "Alright, maybe after her party."

I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Speaking of, I should probley go and find Caroline, see what she's been planning and if she needs any help."

Damon nodded and stepped to the side so that I could walk forward to get to the door.

"By the way, when's your birthday?" He asked, hands on his hips.

I stopped and slowly turned, "It was urm, two months ago."

"Two months ago? Why didn't you mention it?"

I frowned, "It was on my dad's funeral, I didn't think it was right."

Damon's face turned into a caring one, and I nodded, "I'll see you at the party."

I nodded and went to the front door, opening it , "Oh and before I forget," I knocked twice on the door.

...

After, I decided to help Elena, Caroline and Tyler with Elena's party.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon everytime we get a lead on Stefan." Elena muttered, fixing with the decorations.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler muttered.

"Tyler!" Caroline said.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus is so that he could save Damon's life, I mean, trust me, I'm sure he wants to find him."

"But didn't they have that whole hate for each other for 145 years," Tyler muttered.

"The key word in that sentance is did," I muttered, "Damon knows Stefan better than anyone else. He's seen his ripper side, his good side, he's been there his entire life."

Elena frowned, "Are you saying Stefan could be hurting people?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "If he was a ripper once, who's to stop him from being one again, especially with Klaus there. You just have to consider it."

Elena shook her head, "Brooke, how could-"

I placed down the banner, "I think I'm going to head back, see how Paul is, I'll see everyone at the party okay."

I felt everyone's gaze on me as I left the room.

...

Elena's party soon came, and it was only then that it brought back the memories of the day of my own, the day after I died, the day my father died, the day before Damon was about to die.

I decided to find Damon. After everything, he seemed to be the one who made me smile, and tonight I needed it. I found myself in his room, standing in front of his mirror, holding my mothers necklace. As I looked up, I saw him standing in the doorway, his arms folded, he was leaning the doorframe.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it."

Damon looked towards me, "I understand this must bring back memories."

I laughed, "Which one."

"Your father's death." He frowned, "What else is there?"

I sighed, and held my necklace down, "It was the day after I thought I would be dead, the day I lost my dad and," I turned around to face him, "It was the day you told me you was going to die."

Damon's arms dropped and he walked towards me, his face sincere. "Well, now I'm hear to stay, you better get used to me, I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled weakly, "I would hope not."

He smiled back and looked down towards my mothers necklace.

"Yeah," I muttered, "More memories."

He nodded and took my hand, removing the necklace from it, "I'll put it on for you."

"Okay," I muttered, looking up at his eyes, "Thank you."

He smiled and I turned around facing the mirror. I watched Damon as his hands touched my neck and he placed the necklace on me, I smiled at him, and he returned it. It was nice to know I had someone like him as my friend.

His hands dropped to his sides and I turned back around to face him. He held out his arm, "Highschool party."

I laughed, "You're more than 150 years old, that's just creepy," I joked.

He smiled and looked down towards his arm. I smiled and nodded, "Fine."

I walked forward and took his arm in my own, "You better act your age." I joked.

Damon smiled, "You bet I won't."

...

As we stepped into the living room, I wasn't expecting that many people to be there.

"Caroline's dead."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Your going to kill Caroline?"

I shook my head, "No, but Elena is, I need to go tell her to hide, I'll see you in a bit."

Damon laughed, "Good luck."

...

"Caroline?" I sighed, walking into different rooms I had never even been into before. I checked each corner of the room, wondering if Caroline was just taking a sip of blood.

When I entered Damon's room, I gave up and sighed, "Elena's probaly found you."

"I have his girlfriend, now I have his friend."

I frowned and turned around in a snap.

"Stefan?"

Stefan looked at me then took a few steps forward.

"Stefan.."

He stopped then, and his arms remained at his side.

"Maybe this will make him stop following me." He muttered.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He walked forward, and even though I was walking backwards away from him, I quickly hit a wall, and then I noticed Stefan's eyes turn red.

...

I didn't remeber anything else, I just remembered Stefan trying to compel me, thinking it had worked, and then him compeling Andie, where it did work. Then I remembered being told to stay still, that if I moved, I'd fall off the platorm, and then I heard Stefan and Damon below.

"Stefan," I heard Damon mutter.

"Hello, Brother."

"You don't write, you don't call."

"I need you to stop following me," Stefan said, his voice louder than usual, "You're causing some...problems."

"With who, Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon replied.

"What you're supposed to do, is let me go."

I waited for Damon to reply.

"I saw your latest artwork in Tennesse. Walking a fine line there my friend, keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"I don't need any saying, I just need you to let me go."

Deciding that I was waiting for mine and Andie's reveal, and seeing that it was too dark to see I nudged my foot to see if there was anything around me I could grasp onto. When my leg hit nothing and I almost fell off, I gasped loudly, and I noticed Stefan and Damon had gone quiet.

"Brooke, you still up there?"

"Brooke?" Damon said.

I turned my head to side and placed my hand over my face to block the light beam, and then I looked down and took a step back. When the beam died down a bit, I noticed Stefan was looking confused.

"It won't work," I shouted, "I have vervain in my system."

Stefan nodded, "Well if you do, I'm sure Andie doesn't."

A second beam then flashed across from me to where Andie was, and she was stiff.

"Damon," she muttered, "I can't move, he told me I can't move."

"No, no Andie, it's alright stay calm." Damon said, before facing Stefan, "not cool, brother."

"Come on, it's a little bit cool, right?"

I watched as Damon shook his head.

"Hey, Andie, you can move now." Stefan muttered, and I turned towards her.

"No, no," Damon said, but Stefan pinned him against the wall, just as Andie fell. As she fell I gasped and my eyes closed, I didn't want to witness it.

"Let me go," Stefan shouted, before letting Damon go and pressing a button to the side of him. I frowned, just as I realised what the button was for. I screamed as the platorm beneath me fell, but just as I was about to hit the floor, Damon caught me.

I gasped as I hit his arms, and he set me down, before we both took a glance at Andie. Damon, in a flash, rushed over, and looked at her, but from the look he gave me I realised she was dead.

...

Damon gave me his car keys to get to my house, but I decided to walk back to the Salvatore house, I needed to make sure he was okay. As I entered I heard crashing and breaking noises from upstairs. I quickly rushed upstairs and noticed he was in Stefan's room. As I went to the doorway I noticed he was there too and just as he was about to smash the gutair he noticed me and dropped it.

"Brooke." He muttered.

I smiled weakly, "Urm, you forgot," I held up this car keys and placed them on the drawer and nodded, before leaving to downstairs.

"Brooke." I heard him mutter, but I carried on until I returned back home.

...

When I arrived back home I sighed as I opened the front door. When I walked a few steps I saw Paul packing this things and I frowned.

"Paul, what are you doing.."

His head rised and then went back down again, "I'm not going to stay here anymore."

I shook my head, "No, what...Paul why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not a role model, I drink too much, I say the wrong things. I try to be your dad and I'm not."

I shook my head, noticing tears in my eyes, "Paul, I've seen you as my dad for years, just because he came back..."

"You father died Brooke, and I can tell you're keeping things from me."

"No, Paul, he was my dad yes, and I was wrong about him, he was...he was good, but he was only that for a short amount of time."

"Brooke, don't say that to make me feel better, don't...say things bad about your dad. I know I was wrong too, but he was your mothers brother, he wasnt my brother."

I shook my head, I wasn't going to lose the only family member I had left. It was then I noticed I was crying. "Paul, don't please, your my dad, that's all I've seen you as."

He shook his head and went to the door, "I'm sorry Brooke, you've been the best niece, any one could of had, but I'm not your dad, and your eighteen now, you can take care of yourself."

He went to leave, but I pulled him back, "My birthday was on my dad's funeral, do you know that? Did you think it would make an impact?"

It obviously didn't as he shook his head and walked out of my life.


	2. The Hybrid

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **OH MY GOD! Last episode was amazing, and It was by far better than the season premiere. So, next episode, and Elena is once again being replaced by Brooke, sorry, but I've kinda done something that means it will make sense, as to why she's being replaced, but not completley. Also, when Brooke says she's a virgin...it means something...who do you think she's going to loose her Virginity to? Yeah...Oh and again, Brooke wears what Elena did, Elena wore something different._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE HYBRID~

* * *

><p>After Paul left I was determend to get things better, to make sure people where happy, and seeing as the main person that was unhappy was Elena due to the fact Stefan was gone, I figured I would help her find Stefan, whatever I had to to do. Elena told me that she had heard of somewhere in Tennesee, so I decided to ask Tyler, while Elena was trying to perswade Alaric to take us both.<p>

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves during the full moon," Tyler said, "chain ourselves up, but there are some werewolves that stay in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

I frowned, "What kind of places?"

"Mountains, stake parks, deserts, that kind of stuff."

I crossed my arms, "Anywhere in Tennesee?"

"Yeah, give me your phone I'll pull it up."

I nodded and placed my phone in his palm, "Thanks for this."

He shrugged, "Figured I'd owe him, Caroline told me Stefan's only in this mess because I bit Damon."

I shook my head, "You were a werewolf, you couldn't of controled it, and Damon's okay now." I said, "So how's things with you and Caroline?"

He sighed, "I don't know, I mean the other night we..."

I raised an eyebrow, "You can tell me, just because I've been away for 6 years doesn't mean I'm the dark."

Tyler laughed, "We slept together and then she just left."

I raised both eyebrows this time, "You slept together."

"Just because your a virgin and you haven't slept with anyone." Tyler joked.

"Hey!" I laughed, hitting his arm, "Just because I'm saving myself and I haven't slept with almost everygirl in Mystic Falls."

He shook his head and handed me back the phone, "Here, I'd best be going."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks Tyler."

"Welcome."

I stepped up from the booth and walked towards Elena.

"So where are we going?" Elena said.

I frowned, "You managed to perswade him?"

Alaric nodded, "Just about, even though it is stupid."

I rolled my eyes and handed Elena my phone, "Tennesee. Tyler brought this up."

Elena nodded and handed Alaric the phone, "Think you could take us there?"

Alaric shook his head, "Fine, just...just get in the car.

Elena smiled.

...

"In a couple hours, the full moon is going to rise just above that ridge," Alaric said, pointing upwards, "If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be."

"You where a boyscout weren't you?" Elena said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Shut up." Alaric muttered.

"A boyscout slash vampire slayer," I joked, and Elena laughed. I also heard a chuckle from Alaric.

"Slash whisky drinking lost cause." Alaric added.

Alaric set his bag down and Elena and I stopped in front of him. I put my bag down aswell.

"Here," Alaric said, handing us both what looked like vervain grenades.

"Vervain grenades?" I said, noticing Elena's gaze on me. Alaric shook his head, "Wolfsbane."

I nodded.

Elena gazed at me, and I knew that gaze, she wanted a second with Alaric. I noticed she pulled out John's ring and I headed towards the edge of the lake. I took of my shirt so that I was in my tank top and decided to check my bag while they were talking. When I stood back up, I was suddenly pushed at full force into the lake. I screamed, quickly hitting the water and going under.

When I came back up and gasped, I saw Damon, standing ever so casually against the tree.

"Damon! What are you doing here?"

Damon smirked and looked towards Alaric, "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Elena turned towards Alaric, "You sold us out." She shook her head and walked away, "I'm gonna cool off."

Alaric nodded at her and left in the oppisite direction.

I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Get out of the water Brooke."

"You're the one who pushed me in!" I shouted, "And if I get out of the water, you'll just make me go home."

"Yes, becaue I'm not an idiot."

I cocked my head, "And I am?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm staying here untill you leave."

Damon shook his head and walked towards me, stepping down a small hill, "What's the plan, Brooke?"

I stepped back a bit when he entered the water, marching towards me, "You gonna just wait for Stefan to stop by?"

He came to a stop in front of me, "You don't even know him that well, and are you forgeting he tried to kill you yesterday?"

I shook my head, "No, but Elena knows him and she loves him."

Damon frowned, and I stepped forward, "After everything that's happened, I just want the people I care about to be happy."

Damon shook his head, "And who would that be?"

"Everyone! Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, you."

Damon's anger faded at the last word.

"Yes, Damon, you too, and if Stefan returns that makes two people happy, you and Elena."

"Klaus thinks you're dead, which makes you safe, this isn't safe, the full moon will be upon us in hours."

"Then we find him before then, Damon, please."

Damon looked down at me then sighed, "Okay, fine, but we are out of here before the moon is full."

I nodded, "I promise."

...

Elena and Alaric quickly returned back to us, and it wasn't long before we continued to hike again.

"We got about a mile left," Alaric said, holding the map.

"The sun's about to set." Damon noted, and Elena tapped him on the back.

"We can see that Damon," she said.

"Just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach it's apects for a while, we have time." I said.

We continued walking until a branch snapped. Alaric held up his arrow in front of him. I continued to walk forward put Damon put him arm in front of me to make me stop.

We all watched as a man stumbled towards us, blood on his shirt, dripping from his eyes...I knew him.

"I know him," I muttered.

Damon turned towards me, "Who is he?"

"He used to be friends with my uncle, his name's Ray."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Was he always a nice guy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he was but...his face." I muttered.

"Stay where you are," Alaric muttered holding the arrow up, but Ray wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Damon.

"Vampire," Ray muttered,and before Damon had a chance to react, he lunged at him. Damon fought back, but Ray was strong, and had Damon pushed against the tree. Alaric hit Ray with an arrow in the back, but it didn't seem to have any affect.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, taking out a grenade and throwing it towards him. Damon caught it and smashed it against Ray's face. He cried out and fell to the floor, trying to get up. Damon kicked him once and he collapsed.

"Let me guess," I muttered, "Hybrid."

...

Even though there was heaps of rope on Ray, it wasn't enough.

"These ropes aren't going to hold him." Damon said, pulling them tighter.

"Here, Alaric, take these." I said, placing vervain on the ropes. As I was applying more I noticed Damon reach for them and I saw his fingertips touch it. In an instand he snatched his hand away and cried out.

I held my hand out, "I said Alaric..."

Damon shook his head and continued to tend to his fingers.

Elena took the rope from me and handed it to Alaric, who wrapped it around Ray's chest.

"Alright, that's the last of the vervain, we don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon."

"We'll find a way," Elena muttered.

I step towards Ray a few steps, "If we can get him to talk, we don't have to."

I moved my hand closer towards his face, "Ray," I said, when I was just about to touch him his head rised, making me jump, and then, I saw his neck start to break. I gasped and took a step back.

"Is he turning?" Damon said.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight." Elena muttered.

"Tell him that," Alaric said quietly.

In a flash Damon stepped forward, holding him down towards the tree.

"There isn't supposed to be werewolves out here, until the moon is full!" I said, standing next to Elena.

"You know those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf," Alaric noted.

I shook my head, placing my hand on my forehead, trying to think things through. We would be safe, me, Elena and Alaric, we had weapons, wolves didn't go after humans all the time...but Damon wouldn't be safe, and I wouldn't let that happen. If Damon got bitten again, he would be dead, and I couldn't accept that.

"Damon we've got to get out of here," I said, tapping Damon on the back.

Elena frowned, "Brooke? We can't leave?"

I igroned her and shook my head, "We've got to get out of these mountains now," I said, hitting Damon in the back, "Damon now!"

"But, Brooke-" Elena stated.

"Elena now!" I said, and in a matter of seconds, we all began to run.

...

We ran, for what seemed like forever, and then I fell.

"Don't move," Damon muttered, and I froze. I slowly lifted my head, seeing a wolf in front of me. I gasped and jumped back a little, trying my best not to move.

I looked towards Damon, then back towards the wolf. It's eyes, gazing at me, flashing between me and Damon.  
>"Here doggy doggy," He muttered, running off in a flash. I watched as the wolf followed, and in a matter of seconds, they were both gone. Elena quickly helped me up.<p>

"Come on we need to go," Alaric said.

Elena nodded turning towards me, but I shook my head, holding my hand out towards the direction where Damon was, "We can't leave Damon."

"He can handle himself, let's move," Elena said.

"If he get's bitten he'll be dead." I said.

Elena and Alaric shook their head, but before they could stop me, I ran in the direction that Damon was.

"Brooke!" I heard them call, but I didn't stop.

...

"Damon?" I said, walking through the trees.

"Damon? Hello?" I muttered, stepping onto a branch. I quickly turned, my hair whipping against my face as I heard someone move quickly behind me.

"Damon?" I repeated again, and then, in a flash, Ray pinned me against a tree, his teeth snapping.

I cried out as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, but then, he collasped onto the floor. As I looked up, I saw Stefan with Ray's heart in his hand.

"Stefan," I gasped, grasping my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"Then say that to Elena," I muttered, and I saw Stefan's face change.

"I've seen Damon, I've told him to stop, he's gone back to the car, you should go too, and don't try and find me again."

I nodded.

...

I slowly walked back to the car, and when Alaric, Elena and Damon caught a glimpse of me, they all got out of the car.

"Brooke!" Elena said, running up to me and checking my shoulder, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I just want to go home."

"What where you thinking?" Damon said, "You could of got yourself killed, just-"

"I just want to go home," I whispered.

...

Alaric dropped me off, and when I entered the house, I didn't have to worry about Paul asking me about my wound. I tried to wash it out, but it didn't work.

I walked into my room, stopping when I saw Damon looking out the window.

"What are you doing here?" I said, placing the towel down.

"I was wrong."

I frowned, "What?"

He turned towards me, "I thought Stefan was gone but I was wrong."

I nodded, "He told me he saw you." I muttered, crossing my arms, "Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay, Brooke, he's martyr who needs his ass kicked." He muttered, and I sighed.

"But he can be saved." He added, "I'll help you bring him back for Elena, but I'm not getting Elena involved, it's just us."

I nodded, "It's for you too."

He frowned, "What changed your mind today."

I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

"You were so wrapped up in staying on that mountain, so what changed your mind?"

"We were being attacked Damon," I muttered.

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could of kept going."

I frowned, not sure what he was getting at, "It was too dangerous."

"It was too dangerous going there in the first place, so what was it?"

I frowned, "Why are you being like this?"

"What changed your mind, Brooke?" He said, stepping forward.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was worried about you."  
>He smiled, "Thanks," then walked past me to leave.<p>

"Yes, I was worried about you," I said, "Why do you even need to hear me say it?"

He turned towards me, then didn't saw anything. I frowned, "It's because I care isn't it? Damon," I muttered, stepping towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I care about you, you're my friend."

"That's it," he said, "I was a dick to you when we first met, I didn't know what had happened with you, and even back then you said you couldn't hate me, that you didn't have a right?" he said, raising his voice a little. He removed my hand from his shoulder, "what kind of bullshit is that? You think I deserve that? You think that-"

"Damon." I said, speaking over him, placing my hand on his cheeks, "I care about you, as soon as I got to know you I did, don't forget that, Damon, you, are, my friend."

He looked down at my lips, then looked up again. He took my hands from his cheek and lowered them, but didn't let go, "Thank you Brooke,"

I smiled.  
>"Goodnight." He muttered, and let my hand go. I nodded as he left my room.<p> 


	3. The End Of The Affair

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **My Jaw dropped last episode, and yes, I want Stebecca. So, this episode, at the start, Elena is replaced by Brooke, but then something different happens. Oh, and I swear to god I'm sidekick. Last season, before I viewed the Damon/Elena biting thing, I thought they were going to kiss, so I said I was going to have Damon bite Brooke, and GUESS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW? Then this season, before it aired, I was thinking about the idea of the sacrifice not working because Brooke didn't die, that the witch died before her, so she didn't bind it probaly..GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE SHOW. So, yeah...they need to stop copying my ideas. Oh and the ending of this chapter..BOOM!_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE END OF THE AFFAIR~

* * *

><p>I sighed, turning over in my sleep, feeling something there. It was comfortable, so I curled up against it.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

I frowned, slowly waking up and tilting my head up. I slowly opened my eyes, to be greeted with the face of Damon. I gasped and moved back; if I was being honest he scared the daylights out of me. I wasn't a morning person.

"Damon?" I gasped, holding the covers on me, "How did you, and why...what time is it." I muttered, looking at my phone, "Six am, really?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I smacked him in the arm and placed my phone down, "Just because I said I cared about you doesn't mean you can turn up for sleepovers univited."

"You're the one who invitied me in."

I shook my head, "Don't you have better things to do at six am? Like feed on someone or something," I muttered.

He shrugged his shoulders once more, "Fine don't come with me to find Stefan, seeing as you where the one who wanted to find me, you know...bringing peace and all."

He removed himself from the bed, and I frowned, taking a yawn, "Wait, wait, what? What are you talking about, where is he?"

"Chicargo."

I cocked my head, "He's in Chicargo? How do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked you would of loved it." He grinned

I rolled my eyes.

"Start packing," he said, walking over to my drawers.

I removed the sheets from my body, tying my hair up in a ponytail, "Is he okay?"

He opened my drawers, "Well let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah," he browsed through the drawers, before picking up a pair of red laced panties.

"Oooh, put these in the yes pile," he muttered, and I noticed he had picked them up. I quickly rushed over and snatched them from him, shaking my head, "Because that's so polite, Damon."

He grinned, while I just rolled my eyes again.

"Meet you in the car."

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath, turning around and walking over to my bed.

"Love you too." I heard Damon say, and I frowned, turning my head, I forgot he could hear almost everything.

...

"How long is it?" I muttered, leaning my head against the seat.

"Someone's cranky."

"I got up at six am this morning," I said turning towards him, "Oh, and I wonder who's fault that was?"

He grinned.

"Stop doing that."

He frowned, turning towards me, "Doing what?"

"That grin think that you do, it likes I'm mad at you, and then when you grin, it's like I can't be...and I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

He grinned on purpose, "I'll use that often."

I shook my head and turning towards the window.

Damon took a book from the back seat and handed it to me, "Here, read this."

I frowned, opening the pages, "What is this?"

"Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experiance in Chicargo."

I frowned, "This is Stefan's diary?"

He nodded.

"I'm not reading this diary, that's private," I said, handing it back to him.

"Here's one," He said, opening the page, "March 12th, 1922, I've blacked out days, I wake up in strangers blood in places I don't reconise, with woman I don't remember." Then he gasped, "I'm shocked, Stefan's not a virgin?" He said, turning towards me. I tried not to grin as I snatched the book from him.

"Eyes on the road, jackass."

He grinned.

...

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicargo, and he chose this?" I said, following Damon through a corridor of apartments.

"They're used to be an all girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendence issues, weird." He muttered, as he stepped towards a door.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need details, tell Elena."

"Shh," he said, holding his fingers to his lips. I looked down at his hand as he broke the lock from the door and pushed it open. He walked in slowly and I followed him.

"Here we are, Stefan's personality home."

I looked around, brushing my fingers against the table, holding it up to my face and noticing the dust," He obviously hasn't been here."

"Tours not over yet," He muttered, nodding his head over towards a bookcase. I crossed my arms and waitied.

He walked towards it, scanning the edge of it before pulling on the hinge. I frowned as it opened. I uncrossed my arms and walked towards it.

Damon stepped in and waitied.

I frowned, "It's just alcohol."

He looked towards me, "Look harder."

I walked in and noticed a list of names, "It's a list of names." I looked at them all and them I realised, "Are these all of his victims?"

He nodded.

I looked at the first one and frowned, pointing at it, "Giuseppe Salvatore...was he related to you?" I said, turning my head to face him.

"He was my father."

I frowned and turning around fully to face him, "He killed his own father?"

Damon shrugged, "It was only fair, he killed us first."

I turned back around to the names, "I remember Elena tellng me that."

I scanned the names futher, untill I came near the end of the list, and I gasped.

"What?" Damon said, looking to wear I was pointing at.

"My grandparents," I muttered, "he killed my grandparents."

Damon removed my finger away so he could see the names, although he was holding onto it, "Patrick and Mariah Maizel."

I let my finger drop out of Damon's hand and turned around, passing Damon and walking out, sitting on the bed that was there.

Damon followed me and walked towards the door.

I frowned, standing up, "Where are you going?"

"To his old stomping ground, you stay here, and think of an actual plan."

I frowned, "How long are you going to be?"

"I'll come back when I find him."

I nodded, and collapsed on he bed, and, with the thoughts of no family back again, I gently wipped away a tear that had fell from my face.

...

I didn't know how long I had been there, but when I heard Stefan's voice I had assumed that Damon had found him. I stood up and crossed my arms as the door opened, "Well, it's about time...Klaus," I muttered, dropping my arms when he entered.

"She's alive," Klaus spat, in front of me in a flash, "Alive." I gasped and almost fell back onto the bed, but Klaus caught me and held on, his nails digging into my skin.

I gasped at the sharp pain.

"So that's why my little plan hasn't been working." He muttered.

"It's not me," I gasped, "I'm not the reason you can't turn hybrids."

Klaus cocked his head, "Really? Then who is? You or Elena?" He muttered.

I noticed that Stefan payed more attention at Elena's name.

"Me," I managed to say, and Klaus smiled, "Get the car ready Stefan."

Stefan nodded and quickly left the apartment.

"Please, Klaus, I'm begging you, don't do this." I muttered, just as he smiled at me.

"This might hurt a bit," He muttered, "I can't have you struggling on the way there can we?"  
>"Please," I muttered, just as he attacted me and I screamed.<p>

...

"Place her down there, Paul," Klaus muttered.

I stirred in someone's arms and looked up, seeing...Paul?

"Paul?" I whispered, my sight blury.

"Shh, Brooke, you look like you're in pain, there's still some bruises from the sacrifice on your face, and Klaus has made some more."

My eyes fulled opened then, "Paul?" I said loudly.

"Put her down there, Paul." Klaus muttered, but I pushed on Paul's chest to get up, before gripping my hip in pain.

"That's right, just stay still Brooke," Paul muttered, and placed me on the floor. I was in pain to try and get up, and I didn't know where I was. I looked around and noticed a girl with blonde hair, wearing something that looked like it was from the 20s.

"Oh yes, Rebecca, this is Brooke, Brooke, Rebecca."

I shook my head, "What's going on?"

Klaus igroned me and went to Paul, handing him a knife, "Kill her."


	4. Disturbing Behaviour

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **Last episode...I still love Damon. I don't think you could make me hate him, kinda of glad he told Elena to stop turning him into Stefan. Anyway. hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm writing it at 8 30 in the morning, because I don't have school. *jazz hands* I'm going to have REBECCA spelled REBECCA, because the other spelling pisses me off. Oh and everyone is wondering where Brooke is, and looking for her, but even though Damon was in chigarco, he thinks that the GANG have gone somewhere else. And Brooke is really angry at Damon at the end because...she's never seen him like that, so don't worry._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~DISTURBING BEHAVIOUR~

* * *

><p>"Kill her?" Paul muttered, taking the knife from Klaus.<p>

Klaus smirked and took it back, "You think I would honestly _kill_ her when I don't know how or if it will make be turn hybrids."

"I guess not."

"How do you know," I gasped, picking myself up, "Paul how and why."

Paul took a few feet towards me, "He said he wanted to help you, because you're broken."

I frowned, "Do you know about any of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I know about vampires, what happened with you and Klaus, your mother and father, and yes, I was told you're spending time with vampires often."

"Since when?" I said, standing up.

"Just before summer."

I almost choked.

"Now, Stefan if you please," Klaus muttered, taking stefan's arm and drawing a line of blood with an old rusty knife. He drained the blood from his knife into a small container and handed it towards me.

"Now, drink up my lovely, we have a long time ahead of us. Paul, please do return to Mystic Falls."

...

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebecca muttered from the dressing room. I rolled my eyes. I was stood behind Stefan's chair, while he and Klaus where drinking, waiting for Rebecca.

"There's not," Klaus muttered.

I watched and she pushed the hanging beads to the side and stepped forward.

"So, women in the twenty first century dress like prositutes then?" She sighed.

"No, that only looks sluttish on you." I muttered.

She turned to me and scowled.

"Least I don't look like a virgin." She smiled

I laughed, "I am a virgin?" I crossed my arms

Her smiled faded, and I knew I didn't look like one anyway, I didn't consider wearing black heals, skinny jeans and a top to be looking like a virgin, which made it even more funny.

"You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"Women today can wear nothing," Klaus muttered, clearly annoyed at the fact Rebecca wasn't catching on to the twenty-first century.

"What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She muttered, looking towards the speakers.

"It called dance music." Stefan muttered.

"People dance to this?"

"Sluts, mainly, you should like it." I muttered.

"Oh come on Brooke, just because we kidnapped you, doesn't mean you have to be cocky does it?" Klaus muttered, looking towards me.

I unfolded my arms and walked towards the door, "I need some fresh air."

From the tone of his voice I could tell he was grinning, "Stefan will be out to join you soon."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, I was going to find a way to get out of here. If I was being honest, the only reason I wasn't scared was until Klaus found out the way to kill me, I'd be safe.

...

I waited by the phone booth as Stefan walked towards me.

"Still out here?" He said, getting more cocky by the minute, maybe that was who I was catching it from."

"You two looked chumy, Klaus your new bestie? Are you forgeting what he did to Elena?" I muttered, crossing my arms as he stopped in front of me.

"You know by the time you try to escape, you'll be dead." He muttered.

I shook my head, "I know you don't care about me, or well, the new Stefan doesn't, but I need your help."

He laughed, "For what?"

"To help me escape," I whispered.

He frowned, "You really think I would do that?"

I nodded, "If not for me...for Elena."

"Elena, why would Elena want me to help you?"

"Because I'm her friend, Stefan!"

He shook his head, "No, forget it, I'm never seeing Elena again, and she isn't going to get involved."

I moved by head back a bit, "So, tell me if I'm wrong, the necklace Rebecca used to have now belongs to Elena?"

He frowned, "How do you know?"

I rubbed my forehead, "From her discription, I'd say it was pretty similar."

He shook his head, "I think I might go back inside, goodbye, Brooke."

"Stefan, wait," I muttered, pressing my hand against his chest. In a flash he took it and started to press harder.

I gasped, "Stefan, stop."

He moved forward into my face, "Get back in they're, and I'll try and find a way so you die quicker." He then threw my hand to the side so hard I fell on the concrete floor. I turned and watched as he walked away.

...

"There you are," Klaus muttered, standing up as I entered Gloria's bar after Stefan, fiddling with my hand, it still hurt.

"Don't blame me, blame her," Stefan said, turning towards me.

I dropped my hand and laughed, "You're unbelievable."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"She's failing," Klaus muttered, nodding his head towards who I presumed was Gloria.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," She spat.

"I only wore it for a thousand years," Rebecca muttered, walking towards Gloria.

"Klaus," I muttered, walking towards him, "Could I go around the back and get something to eat?" I lied.

He nodded, holding his hand towards the direction.

I nodded and quickly jogged towards the back. It was a good thing Klaus forgot there was a phone there.

...

I quickly dialed Elena's number and waitied.

"Hello?." She said loudly, obviously in the middle of something.

"Shh," I muttered, and there was some silence.

"Who is this?" She said quietly, then there was more silence, "Brooke?"

"Hey," I muttered, being sarcastic, "I don't have a lot of time."

"You have none," Klaus said, slamming the phone down. I gasped back. "Klaus."

"Are you hungry Brooke? Are you ordering a meal?" he said, walking towards me as I walked backwards.

"Klaus, please, I was just-"

"Are you still hungry?" He bit his wrist and quickly shoved it in my mouth, I almost threw up with the taste of it, it was different that just vampire blood.

Then he let go. I collapsed on the floor, blood dripping from my mouth and I was coughing.

"I think me and Rebeca need a walk, you and Stefan should stay together."

He walked towards the phone and clicked it back.

...

I decide to find, Stefan. I didn't have anything better to do. I quickly walked towards where I was sure he would be, then I heard the screaming.

I quickly jumped and noticed Gloria and Stefan wasn't in sight. Taking a knife I slowly followed the direction that I heard the screaming from.

As I peeped around a corner I noticed Stefan, with blood from his wrists and Gloria above him. I frowned and grasped my knife, realising Stefan didn't have a choice in it.

I quickly snuck around when Stefan's face wasn't looking at me, and when Gloria was looking at Stefan, and I realised what I could do to get free.

"Gloria," I muttered, standing behind her.

She smiled and quickly turned to face me, but then I stabbed the knife in her neck. She gasped, grasping at her neck, slowly falling to the floor.

Stefan looked towards me and frowned. I walked over and removed the vervain and rope keeping him down.

"Stefan," I muttered, "I've helped you, now help me."

...

"Out this way," Stefan muttered, pointing towards a cab, "But next time, I will not let you go."

I nodded, "Thank you," and quickly ran towards it.

...

When I arrived in Mystic Falls, the first place I went was the Lockwood Mansion, seeing as everyone was there.

I quickly looked around, until I saw Caroline.

"Caroline!" I mumbled, dashing towards her.

"Brooke? Oh my gosh, we've been looking for you since a few days ago. Where were you?"

"With Klaus," I gasped, tired from running, "I just need to get somewhere, I'm not safe-"

"Wait, can you hear that?" She said.

I frowned, "Hear what?"

"I can hear Damon and my...dad?"

"What?" I muttered, "Your dads back? Since when-"

"Come one," she said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in her direction.

...

When we found them, we didn't expect to see what we did. Damon was feeding on Caroline dad's. I gasped as I saw them. Caroline quickly pushed Damon from him. Damon landed with thud against the wall, then Caroline threw him against the window. It broke into pieces.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself, seeing Bill's neck.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Caroline said, holding Bill.

"I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head. Caroline bit into her wrist and placed it near his mouth.

"Here," she said, "It'll heal you."

"Honestly, I'm okay."

"Grow up," Caroline muttered and placed her wrist to Bill's mouth.

"Why would you do this," I muttered and Damon stepped into the room.

"Why not?" He spat back, and I turned away in disgust.

"Just get out of here," I muttered, he wasn't this person. Or was I seeing a lie before this?

"Or what?" he said. I turned around, but before I could react, Caroline slammed him into the wall, and then, faster than a blink, Damon was pinning her to the table.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl."

"But I'm angrier," She choked, and managed to once again, slam him against the wall. I turned as Caroline and Bill left in a flash, then when I heard Damon speak, I turned around to face him.

"Bummer," he said, "I love a good girl fight."

"Why did you do this."

"I think I've already answered that question," he said, standing up.

"Why did you do this!"

He stopped at the tone of my voice.

"Why are you acting like a monster!"

"I'm a vampire, or were you two busy caring to see that?"

I almost choked. I felt a lump in my throat, and I couldn't respond.

"See? Caring for the _fake_ me, the one who isn't real. The good guy? Like he really is there. Why is it that people are trying to change me? Why now?"

"It should of been a long time ago," I muttered, and from my voice, Damon must of been able to tell I was about to cry.

"It's too late now, so why bother saving me now?"

"Because I'm sick of losing people I care about."

He looked towards me, taking a step foward, but I took one back...I was...I was _scared _of him.

His face softened and he frowned, "You're scared of me?"

I realised my eyes where watering, and then, quickly I turned and walked away.


	5. The Reckoning

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **Because of last episode, I thought it was the perfect time for Damon to realise that he had some kind of feelings towards her. So, Elena is replaced by Brooke, because this needed to happen around about this time in the season, and from now untill the end of this year, Damon will realise he does love her, right now, at the end of the episode, he realises he has some feelings for her._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE RECKONING~

* * *

><p>I laughed as Caroline threw yet another roll of toliet paper on the classroom floor.<p>

"Isn't that enough?" I giggled, turning towards her.

"There is _never_ enough! Come on Brooke, it's senior prank night, we didn't even think we'd have this with you." She smilled.

"Yeah, I guess not."

Caroline folded her arms and turned towards me, "You better not be grumpy tonight!"

I smiled, "I'm not, I'm just..."

"Damon?"

I frowned, "How did you-"

"Well," she stated, "I saw your face after, you looked scared, so I have no idea if he did anything or what."

"He's an ass, who doesn't appriciate if people care about him," I muttered back.

Caroline held up my hand and high fived it, "Amen to that."

I laughed, "It's just I tried to tell him I cared about him, and in return he threw it back in my face, and-"

"He chewed on daddy forbes."

I laughed, "Pretty much."

Caroline smiled and dropped the roll on the floor, "Alright, we need some glue."

I laughed, "For what? Actually, don't tell me, It'll ruin the surprise."

I smiled and walked past Caroline, heading towards the double doors. As I opened them I slowly turned to the left, a smile on my face. Then I gasped back and my mouth's height decreased.

"Klaus," I muttered, taking a step back.

"There's my girl," he grinned. I turned in a flash, but repeating my actions, he was there.

"I wouldn't have a problem with you being alive like Elena, but there's something you did wrong, my lovely."

...

"You but a rather large kink in my plan sweetheart, you see, you didn't quite die at the right moment."

Klaus was dragging me by the hair along he corridors.

"I'm sorry if I was a second late." I spat, but Klaus increased his speed and his tug on my hair.

"You see, love, you died after my witch did, which means she couldn't bind the curse. You have you're good friend Damon to thank for that."

"If you're going to kill me just do it."

Klaus grinned, "I'm glad you know what I'm getting at love, but I do have ways of making you suffer."

Klaus dragged me into the main gym, where everyone was filling up cups that were layered around on the floor.

"Attention seniors, you have officialy been busted, senior prank night is over, head on home."

I was surprised that no one noticed that Klaus was tugging on my hair.

"You two," Klaus muttered, as Daina and Chad turned around to face us. Klaus loosed his grip on my hair, but he was still tugging. "I remeber you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Diana asked.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't in my right head last time we met, lift your left foot up, Dana." Klaus said, as Diana repeated his words through actions.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death." He compelled.

"Don't Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody." I muttered, but he tugged my hair down and I winced at the pain.

"Oh come on Brooke, it is senior prank night after all, I believe some fun is on the cards."

...

Diana was starting to cry as she struggled to keep her leg up.

"Keep it up" Klaus smiled.

"Can't you see she can't!" I shouted, but Klaus tugged my hair towards him.

"No need to shout, love," he whispered in my ear.

He let go of my hair as the door opened, and I saw Elena, Bonnie and Matt enter.

"Elena get out of here," I muttered, but Klaus went to her in a flash.

"There's my doppelganger, don't worry, you're okay to stay alive, but Brooke on the other hand...and Bonnie!" He muttered, going to her in a flash.

"I was wondering when you would show up, now we can get started. Dana, when you relax, you and Chad sit tight."

"You see, Bonnie, I can't create hybrids, and if you didn't interfere I'm sure I would be able to."

I turned to the doorway as I saw Rebecca enter with Tyler.

"Get off me," he shoved, but it didn't work.

"Hush now," she mumbled back to him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebecca. Word of warning see can be quite mean."

"Don't be an arse," Rebecca said, pushing Tyler towards Klaus, "Oh and nice to see you again Brooke, still look like a virgin." I felt like punching her across the face.

"That's because I still am one!" I shouted.

"Leave him alone." Elena muttered towards Klaus.

"I will make this very simple," Klaus shouted, letting me go and walking with Tyler to face us all. I rubbed my scalp.

"Everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." Klaus muttered, taking his wrist and biting into it. Then, in a matter of seconds, he placed it into Tyler's mouth."

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie," Klaus said, "For Tyler's sake." It all happened quickly as Klaus snapped Tyler's neck.

"No!" Elena shouted, and I gasped.

...

"He killed him," Matt mumbled.  
>"He's not dead, Klaus' blood, it'll turn him into a vampire." Elena said.<p>

"And if Bonnie's succesful he'll live through his transition." Klaus said, almost skipping towards us," Go on fetch your enchantments and what not."

"I'll take Brooke," He said, taking me by the arm. I tensed at his touch.

"And Elena, if you wouldn't mind following me this way."

...

"Ahh, Stefan," Klaus said, coming to a stop.

"Stefan?" Elena muttered.

Klaus grinned and I had noticed he had made Chad and Dana follow him.

"Please fed on these two, we don't have all day."

"No," Elena muttered, "Stefan don't-"

But in a flash Klaus swung his left arm back and hit Elena. Stefan pounched towards him, but Klaus held him back.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, but Klaus repeated his actions on me. I went flying, spinning, then hitting the ground. I felt the bleeding on my face, and Elena was next to me in a second.

"Let them go, I'll do whatever you want you have my word!" Stefan shouted.

"Bit late for that now Stefan, I thought I had your word all summer, now _stop fighting."_

"I'm beginning you please don't do this." Stefan muttered.

"I thought I wouldn't have to, but I guess I realised I had to, _stop fighting!"_

"What have you done?" Elena muttered, and Klaus grinned as he let Stefan go.

"Kill Chad and Dana."

All I heard was screams, I couldn't watch.

...

"Where is it!" Rebecca shouted, running into the room.

"Where is what?" Klaus sighed, turning towards her.

"My necklace," she muttered, showing a phone to Klaus," that doppelganger bitch is wearing my necklace!"

"Do you ever shut the fuck up!" I shouted, and then in a matter of seconds she sank her teeth into my neck.

"Rebecca!" Klaus said, pulling her back.

"I guess not," I coughed.

"We'll find it sooner or later, now, you're going have to die one way or another, let's put a clock on it shall we?" He monitored towards the clock, walking over and pressing the timer.

"Twenty minutes."

"Untill what?" Elena said.

"Until Stefan rips Brooke's throat out."

...

Time went slowly, and then there was a minute left.

"You're not going to do this Stefan, for me." Elena said, attending to my wounds.

"I don't have a choice," Stefan said.

"Yes you do, Stefan you owe me a choice, after all we've been through!"

45 seconds left.

"I can't Elena, and when that timer strikes down, I have to feed on her."

40 seconds left.

"Then do it." I mumbled.

"Brooke, you have to fight, don't give up."

30 seconds left.

"I can't _do _anything, Elena!"

"Yes you can."

20 seconds left.

"Stefan you can fight, and Brooke you can run."

15 seconds left.

"I can't do that, Elena." Stefan mumbled.

10 seconds left.

"Yes you can."

8 seconds left.

"Stefan do this for me, fight you have to.

5 seconds left.

"Brooke, you have to do what I say."

3 seconds left.

"Brooke,"

2 seconds left.

"Please."

1 second left.

"Brooke run!"

Stefan slammed against the side of me as the timer buzzed off and then I ran like hell.

..

I ran for ages, hitting doors, hearing Elena to tell me to run. But in the end, I knew what was coming as Stefan sunk this teeth into me.

...

When I woke up, I noticed I was in the hospitial. I frowned, trying to sit up, but I was too weak.

I looked up as the nurse entered, "What happened?"

"The blood on the side is Elena's for your friend Klaus."

"What?" I mumbled, but she set me down, "You need your rest, but Klaus said he might be done with you, for now anyways."

I shut my eyes, unable to fight it, and returned to my sleep.

...

Someone was messing with my arms, someone was there, and they were pulling things from me. I turned my head to the side, and then, slowly opened them.

"Damon?" I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Hey there," he smiled, leaning over and picking me up. I moaned and rested my head into his neck, before returning back to sleep.

...

"Here," he said, handing me a glass. I took it from him along with a sip. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Are you still scared of me?"

I frowned, "No, no, I just, you kind of scared me before."

"How?"

"There was this look in your eye, Damon, I thought you were going to...I don't even know. I'm just so confused right now."

"Of course, I understand, take your time."

I shook my head, "Don't do that."

He frowned.

"Don't pretend that you suddenly care about me."

He shook his head, "Brooke, I..."

I looked up towards him, starting to cry, "Were where you Damon? Why were you like that?"

He shook his head, "I was wrong, this isn't to do with you."

I nodded, "I haven't even seen Paul...and now...god, Damon I don't know."

I looked towards my knee as I saw that Damon had placed his hand there, "I'm not going anywhere Brooke, and I care about you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I looked up towards him and smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

He shook his head, his hand still on my knee.

"I think I'm going to go bed, I'm tried."

He nodded, then realised his hand as I looked at it.

As I moved, I winced at the pain.

"Here," he muttered, and before I could say anything, he slowly picked me up, walking towards the stairs.

I didn't complain, I didn't want to. He felt nice to be close to and I rested my hand on his chest and fell asleep.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **Another step into the romance here, this time it's kinda of from Brooke as well? I had the scene with Stefan/Elena when he catches her as Damon/Brooke, plus, if you really want to know how they were looking at each other, watch the scene, because it is the same. Oh and *SPOILER* they will kiss before the winter break._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT~

* * *

><p>As the alarm went off I I slammed my hand on the clock. It read 5.15, and because I perswaded Elena to get Alaric to help me defend myself, I forced myself to get out of bed.<p>

I pulled on a tracksuit, and headed towards Paul's car. I still didn't know where he was.

As I reached the wood I found Alaric, a dummy beside him and a bag if what I presumed to be weapons.

"Alaric," I shouted, getting out of the car. He turned towards me. "You actually came."

He nodded, "I knew I'd get a mouthful from Elena if I didn't."

I nodded back to him and walked over, locking the car door.

He frowned, "Why are you locking it?"

I froze, then turned back around to face the car, then back to him. "Because I'm scared," I said casually, "which is another reason why I'm here."

"Because Stefan attacked you, and you don't want it to happen again?"

I shook my head, "Not just Stefan, vampires in general."

He nodded, "Right, so it's all about pressure," he said, jabbing a stake into the dummy's chest, "the power of your punch will realise the stakes."

I nodded, "easy enough."

I pounded the stakes into the dummy, but it did not realise. I pulled it back out and turned the dummy, then tried again, but the stakes remained in the device.

"It must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough."

I frowned, turning to face him, "What?"

"You need to do some bench work, lift some weights, your not str-"

I held my hand up, "I got the last part, Alaric," I handed him back his stakes and turned around.

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

"To get stronger," I shouted back, "I'm sick of being scared all the time."

...

I had almost forgot we had school.

"Here we are," Caroline said, "Senior year."

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more impowering?" Bonnie said.

"I'm fine with it being more happy," I muttered, and Caroline turned towards me.

"Okay, so prank night was a bust, but we are accepting it and moving on."

I shook my head, "Still got the scars, terrified of vampires apart from you and Damon. I'm not moving on." I walked away from them.

"Brooke!" Elena called, but I igroned her.

...

As I reached my locker, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Someone's getting ready to stake some vampires." His voice grinned.

I frowned, "How did you know?"

"Elena told me."

My head hit my locker, "I was trying to keep that a secret."

"So you could stake me?" He laughed.

"Damon, you and Caroline are the only two vampires I'm not afraid of, I can't live like this, I had to do something about it."

His voice softened, "Are you okay?"

I nodded to myself, "I could be better I suppose. I still don't know where Paul is, and, god Damon I don't know, I'm just so confused."

"You might not want to come around here for a while then," He muttered.

I frowned, "Why?"

"We have two new housemates, both of the ripper quality."

My frown instantly turned into a face of worry, "Is one of them Stefan?"

"Hmm, Stefan and barbie Klaus."

"Rebecca?"

"Yep."

I sighed, "Perfect, makes the day a whole lot better," I turned seeing Elena and Caroline run into a bathroom with Tyler, "I have to go," I muttered, "Hybrid looks in trouble."

I placed the phone in my locker, then followed them into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

Elena turned Tyler around to face me, "He has blood on his shirt."

I nodded, "Right, I forgot that you're a vampire now."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand what the big deal is, it was just a blood bag."

"From where?"

"Rebecca hooked me up," Tyler muttered.

"Rebecca?" I almost shouted, "I can't do this, I'm done."

I walked towards the bathroom exit.

"Brooke!" Caroline called out.

...

I couldn't carry on with the rest of the day at school, so I decided to go the boarding house while I could.

I opened the door, not needing to knock and flunged my bag on the floor. Damon looked at me in an instant.

Damon placed down his drink and frowned, "Are you meant to be at school?"

I nodded, "Yes, along with Stefan and Rebecca." I frowned, crossing my arms.

Damon frowned, "They both went?"

I nodded, "I can't concentrate at school knowing all of this, Damon, I just don't see the point."

He nodded, "Would you like somewhere to train."

I frowned, "Train?"

He nodded once more, and was in front of me in a flash. I gasped, but stayed still, which meant his face was close to mine.

He looked down towards my lips, but I didn't think anything of it.

"That's all it takes for a vampire to get to you. You need to be prepared, go down to the basement and go some training, I'll be down in a bit."

I nodded, and walked away from him, noticing he wasn't moving, but that he was watching me as I walked down to the basement.

...

I had been on the bench, lifting weights for ten minutes, when I heard Damon enter.

"Someone's been busy," he grinned.

"It's been ten mintues." I muttered, continuing to lift the weights as Damon walked over. His hand found the weight and he pushed it down.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, struggling to hold it up.

"Helping you out."

"Damon, stop it!"

"Come on, Buffy." He grinned.

"Damon!" I let go of the weight, but Damon remained his grip on it placing it back onto the stand.

I was gasping, before I stood up, "That was no help."

His grin faded, "Of course it was, vampires are much stronger than you are, which means your going to have to learn to fight back."

I held out my arms, "How? I'm not strong enough."

He placed down a stake he had in his hands, "Alright, throw a punch."

I frowned, crossing my arms, "What?"

He nodded, "Throw out a punch."

I sighed, gently swinging my arm, not meaning for it to be a punch, but in a second Damon caught my arm and swung it so my back hit his hard chest. I gasped at the quickness of it, and Damon moved his hand to my sides.

"Right here, just below the ribcage, breaks the spine."

I tensed at his touch.

"In a matter of seconds, any vampire can break it, which means you need an advantage, you need to be strong, and you need to be fast."

I gulped, "I'm working on that."

He let go, his head brushing my hair. I turned slowly to face him.

"So, basically, I'm not going to survive a vampire," I laughed, then put my head down.

"No one's going to hurt you Brooke."

I lifted my head up, as he smiled gently.

...

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then, when he's distracted-" Elena said.

"I'll shoot him," Alaric muttered.

I walked into the room slowly, crossing my arms, "Who's shooting who?"

Elena looked towards me, "We didn't want to get you involved, after-"

"After what?"

"After, the whole thing with Stefan, the way you've been acting today, we didn't think you needed anything more to do," Elena added.

I shook my head, "Right, I get it," I laughed, picking up a drink from the desk, and gulping it down, "I'll just get drunk, there's nothing better to do."

I turned around, dropping the cup, "Tell me if the plan goes alright."

...

I wasn't sure was I was acting like I was, it wasn't like me. Elena was right, after everything, I was probley just acting how I used to: not me at all.

I wasn't sure how much I had to drink, but I was only partly drunk.

I was lying down on the football steps, drink beside me. I wasn't getting as drunk as quickly as I would of wanted to.

"Brooke." I heard Damon call.

I turned towards him, seeing him walking up the stairs. I turned back towards the sky.

"I used to know every constilation," I muttered, holding my hand up, then turning towards him, "How did I forgot them all."

"Brooke, you're drunk."

I laughed, "That isn't a bad thing right, I mean, when you fed on me after Rose died, you looked pretty drunk yourself."

He frowned, "How do you remember?"

"I died, _remember_?" I muttered, pulling myself up, "I wouldn't recomend it to anyone."

"Brooke, you need to go home, we can talk about this when you're sober, and I can see you've hit your head."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll go find my car," I muttered, stumbling towards the end of the stand on my right."

"You have to be kidding me right?" He aughed, before his face turned into a frown, "I'll get the car."

I pouted my lips as he turned around, I wasn't that drunk, but I was bored. I stepped over the barrier.

He turned around, holding his arms out, "What are you five?"

I laughed, "Why? Are you afraid that I'm gonna-" I slipped, almost falling, but I was only pretending.

When Damon jerked forward a bit, I laughed, "That was close."

Damon shook his head, "Brooke-"

"Look Damon," I muttered, holding my arms up, "No hands."

I caught it again, laughing, but then, I fell.

I screamed as I did, but just before I was about to land, I saw that Damon had caught me.

My eyes were closed at the speed of the fall. Then, I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon, his face close to mine, looking at my eyes, then lips, then back to my eyes. I realised I was doing the same as he was, yet I didn't know why, and I didn't know why I wanted to stay here.

He held me for a few seconds, letting me catch my breath, before slowly putting me down, my face still close to his.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking towards his lips.

He followed my eyes, "I'll take you home."

I nodded.

...

"Damon, give it me, I can do it." I muttered, trying to get the first aid from him.

"No, let me-"

"Come on, Damon-"

"Brooke." He interupted, holding it from me.

I sighed, "It's only a little bump."

"Still," he muttered, applying it to my forehead.

"Why did you catch me?"

He frowned, lowering his hand, "What?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why didn't you just let me fall."

"You really think I would just let you die?"

I looked down, then I felt Damon's finger on my chin, and he pushed it up, so my face was on level with his.

"I understand you've been through a lot, but you can't copy me right now."

I smiled.

"I care about you, and I understand that you care about me. I promise I'll keep you safe."

I nodded, "Thank you." I smiled gently, and Damon pulled his hand away, just as Elena entered.

"Brooke, if you want you can stay around mine."

I nodded, "Sure."

Damon stepped aside so I could hop off the counter, and as we left I turned, "Goodnight Damon."

He nodded, "Goodnight."

...


	7. Ghost World

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **Okay, bit late I know, sorry. I will write this and the next episode quickly as I can and before the next episode, by the way, sorry, they might not kiss before winter, because instead of 11 episodes, it's 9, but they still might, bit shorter, Brooke needed this episode for her and her Uncle._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~GHOST WORLD~

"So, when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did it send Anna away too?" Caroline asked, standing at the bottom of the ladder than Bonnie was on, holding one side while I held the other.

"I wish, all I did was block the magic that was giving Vicki a foothold here, Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna, she wants to see him, she's still here."

"You don't think I can actually resist commenting on that?" Caroline laughed.

"Caroline," I mumbed, nuging her arm.

"What?"

"There, you commented." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie..."

"What do you want me to say Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Bonnie-"

I was about to talk when I heard a car roar. I turned around to see Damon pull up on the sidewalk.

"Greetings Blondie, Witchy...Brooke." He smiled when he said my name.

"I think you got your wires crossed when you messed with Vicki Donavan."

I frowned, "What why?"

He turned to face me, "Remeber back in the day when you hated me and I found the please in tourtuing an certain lockwood?"

I frowned, then I remembered, "Mason?"

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure I just got spat on."

I crossed my arms, "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe because he chained me to a chair, and shoved a hot poker in my chest."

I raised my eyebrows, "This morning?"

He nodded, then turned to Caroline and Bonnie, "Let's just say I'm having deja vu."

"I thought ghost couldn't physically interact with people?" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"They can't." Bonnie replied.

"Well I don't have time for vengful lockwood." He put his car into gear.

"Wait," I muttered, getting in the passengers side.

He looked towards me, "Where do you think your going?" he smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "To figure out the ghosts."

He nodded, and drove from Bonnie and Caroline.

...

As we were driving, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I muttered, holding the phone to my ear.

"Brooke."

I froze, "Paul? What are doing? Why are you calling me?" I felt Damon's gaze on me.

"I need to see how you where."

I laughed, "Really?"

"I don't have any other time to contact."

I frowned, "Why because your busy helping Klaus?"

"Because I'm dead, Brooke, died a couple of days ago."

"Damon, stop the car."

He pulled to a stop, but the phone went dead.

...

"Wait here, I'm going to find Rick."

I laughed, avoiding the previous phone call, "I'm not sure that he wants to talk to you right now."

"Maybe I should compell him."

I punched him arm, "Damon!"

He smirked, "I'm kidding."

I shook my head, "I'll try and call Paul.

I dialed the number again as Damon left, untill it answered.

"Paul?"

"Brooke, didn't think you'd call me back."

I shook my head, "Paul, what's going on?"

"I need you to meet me."

I frowned, "Why?"

"There's no time for trust issues."

"Paul, you helped Klaus, what did you expect?"

I heard him sigh, "It's about your mother, my sister. I didn't know when to tell you, but now...I don't have long."

"What do you mean your dead, Paul?"

"I refused him...Klaus...I wouldn't hurt you...and he lashed out. I don't know how...but all the dead...it's like there coming back."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The house."

I nodded to myself, "I'll be there."

...

When I arrived at the house, Paul was sitting in the kitchen, a beer in his hand, "Physical contact," he laughed then it faded.

I threw my keys down and took a seat oppisite him, "What happened?"

"Klaus had me, and he said he wanted to hurt you, but I refused, and he killed me."

I laughed, crossing my arms, "That's it?"

He nodded, "That's all you need to know."

I unfolded my arms, "Ghosts are appearing, I know that, and it makes sense that you're here, I understand, but why did you go with Klaus?"

He nodded, placing his beer down, "I found out in the summer, as I said, when I was leaving the bar, meeting some old pals I guess..."

*Flashback*

_Paul opened the bar door, still laughing at an joke that Mark had just said, it never got old. He leant against the wall, getting some fresh air. He turned his head to the side as he heard screams. _

_Frowning, Paul quickly jogged to the side of the bar, seeing a man, his head sinked into someone's neck. He pulled out, and turned towards Paul._

_It was Stefan._

_Stefan grinned, "I know you, Brooke's uncle right?"_

_Paul stepped back, "Man, I didn't see anything alright? I'll just leave."_

_Paul turned, but in front of him stood Klaus, mirroring Stefan's grin his hand, gripping Paul's neck, "Brooke's in danger, Paul, can help her, but you must not tell."_

_Paul nodded, gripping his throat, before Klaus let him go, "Let's talk about her shall we?"_

_..._

_"_So, he told you all about vampires?"

Paul nodded, "Over time I guess, but the basic's then, and I kept it from you, knowing that you knew about vampires, knowing you visiting everyday, Damon." Paul laughed, "You two..."

I frowned, "What?"

He took another gulp of his beer, "You see everything, you notice these things."

I frown again, "Notice what?"

"The way he looks at you."

I cock my head, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Never mind, besides, I'm here to tell about this,"he muttered, passing me a picture.

"Your mother."

I gasped, "This is her?"

He nodded, "she's changed, but it's still her, and she's still alive."

I looked up towards him, "So it's true, Katherine turned her, all of that, sacrifice stuff?"

He nodded.

...

"So, she's around the country?"

He nodded, "Something like that."

I smiled, "Thank you, I know I haven't been kind to you," I muttered, pouring us both a coffee, placing one in front of him, "It's just weird to think that this is, you're dead, and I'm talking to a...ghost," I laughed, although my face returned to a frown.

He nodded, then he froze.

"Paul?"

He smiled, "I'll always be a part of your family Brooke, and you don't need me to be save, I know that Damon will die before anything happens to you." He held my hand.

I frowned, "Paul what do you mean?"

"It's my time to go."

I shook my head, but Paul nodded, "You're strong enough."

"Paul-" I began, but in a flash, he dissapered, the coffee in his hand falling to the floor. I leant back in my chair, holding back tears and held up the picture of my mother, brushing my thumb on her hair, and I remained looking at the picture for at least half an hour.

...

I jumped as I heard the door knock and stood up, wiping away my tears with my shirt an swung the door open.

"Damon?"

He smiled, "Wondering why you stole my car."

I held my forehead and laughed, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it's just Paul..." I faded.

"So he's dead?"

I nodded. Damon nodded back at pointed towards the picture, "What's that?"

I bit my lip, "Come in and I'll tell you."

Damon looked at my eyes, "I thought you'd be telling me to leave."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So did I."

Damon looked back into my eyes and I almost melted, yet I had no idea why.

I stepped to the side and Damon followed me in.

"Alaric's checking something out now."

I frowned, closing the door, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He found something."

I walked towards him, stopping when I was just before him, "Found what?"

"He has no idea."

...


	8. Ordinary People

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **Bit late again, but I think this chapter/episode is better. SOMETHING BIG FOR BROOKE. Enjoy :)_

_**isclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~ORDINARY PEOPLE~

* * *

><p>I answered my phone on the second ring.<p>

"What have you found?" I muttered.

"I can't tell as well as Rick," Damon muttered, "But I can see somethings."

I frowned, "Like what?"

"Give me the phone," I heard Alaric say, and a fumble while he picked it up.

"Brooke."

"Alaric, what have you found?"

"Well from what I can tell it's a story, a really old story. There's a moon cycle, a man and a wolf."

"A werewolf?"

"Yeah, from what I can tell. Plus this story tells us that he werewolves have been here a lot longer than we expected."

"How long?"

I heard a pause, before Alaric said, "There's some names, here. It's writen in viking script."

"Vikings?" I repeated.

"The name to my left, spells out Nicklaus."

"Klaus?"

"Yep, and Rebecca, and Elijah...and Michael."

"Take some pictures I want to see."

"Alright."

I heard some more fumbling, then Damon's voice returned to the phone, "Why don't you come to the tomb?"

"Honestly, I've been looking at this picture and trying to figure things out."

"The one of your mother?"

"Yep."

"Take all the time you need."

I nodded, "Thank you."

...

Alaric was flicking through the pictures, and even though I wanted to look, I waited a bit. Seeing as I wanted to carry on training, Damon offered to help while Elena was dealing with Jeremy and the whole Anna situation.

"These images tell a story, to understand it you need to see them."

I tried to hit Damon with the dagger, but he hooked his arm underneath mine ad pulled the stake.

"Sloppy."

"Shut up, I'm new to this." I said, taking the dagger from him and trying again. I blocked out what they were saying as I tried to kick and hit Damon. I plunged it towards him, trying to press it down as he held my arm. I added another hand, but then Damon moved, and in a second, my face was inches from his, and he was studying my face. As I looked up, his gaze turned to my eyes, then he leant towards my ear, and whispered, "Try again."

I shivered then stepped back, holding the dagger out again. I plunged again, but Damon turned me around, my body hitting his chest.

"Bang...your dead." Damon muttered, pretending to bite me.

"Damon!" I laughed, "Stop it." I pushed him away, just as Alaric raised his eyebrows towards us. I igroned it and walked towards the pictures.

"All we have to do is find out what they mean." I said, my hands leaning on the desk, "If the story is about the original story living here then we go straight to the source."

...

I rang Elena.

"Elena, I need a favor."

"Sure, I'm done with Jeremy, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Rebecca, but there's something else I have to do."

"Your mother?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there."

...

As I leant against the board with Elena in the yard I watched Rebecca cartwheel. She stopped when she came to me.

I clapped my hands, "Great trick."

She crinkled her face, "You. What do you want?"

"To talk," I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

"About what?"

"About this," Elena muttered, holding out the picture of her name from the wall. Her face fell.

"I've got it from here, Brooke." Elena said, and I nodded, walking back towards my car.

...

"Alaric you there?" I shouted, opening the door. I found him studying the pictures.

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were going to talk to Rebecca?" He asked.

I shook my head, removing my jacket. "I have something else to do," I muttered, holding the picture up, "But I wanted to see about the picture while I'm looking for he, incase you find anything."

He nodded, and I took a seat on the table, taking out the laptop.

"Have you found anything yet?"

He nodded, "Yep, this is the sign for a vampire." He handed me a picture, then I noticed another one near it.

"No, this is a werewolf."

He frowned.

"_This _is a vampire,"I muttered, holding the other picture out to him.

...

I typed into the search tab: Sarah Maizel. There was five results. I clicked on the first one.

The title read: Young mother missing. I frowned and read the article.

Alaric turned towards me, "Found something?"

I nodded, "It says that she apparently went missing on the 18th March 1999, when I was six years old, which is accurate to what Scott said. But is also says that there was injury to Scott. Maybe that was when she turned, that she must have fed from him, it says that there was marks on his neck."

Alaric nodded, "I would say that's right."

I shook my head, "I still don't understand why Scott would say that she killed her, he could of just said she was missing."

"Maybe there's more to it."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe-"

"What's wrong?"

"It says here, that it was reported that Sarah Maizel was killed in 1993."

...

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe that was when she was turned, earlier than you thought."

I shook my head, "No, there has to be more to it, there's a number from the reporter."

I took out my phone and dialed the number in.

"Hello, Nadine Smith here how can I help you?"

"Hey, Nadine, I'm...Katie Johnson. I just saw your article from 1993, I was wondering if I could talk to you about it."

"Is this for copyright? Look, I was 23 when I wrote it, do you know how long it's been? It's been eighteen years, I'm fourty one."

"It's for a school paper, I'm researching town deaths in the ninties."

"Why didn't you say so? I live three blocks from the mystic grill."

"I'll be there."

I hung up the phone and turned towards Alaric, "Keep looking, I have a lead."

...

I pulled up to the house, looking at the door. I opened the door and knocked.

"Hello?"

"I called you before," I muttered.  
>"Oh of course, come in." She smiled.<p>

I nodded, and followed her in, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Take a seat."

I nodded and sat down.

"Anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

"To drink?"

"I'm alright."

"How about-"

"I'm fine, really." I mumbled.

She nodded, taking a seat near me, "What can I help you with?"

I took out two articles, "I want to know why it says that my mother was killed in 1993, yet in 1999 it was reported she was missing."

She didn't blink, "Your Brooke Maizel."

I nodded, holding the articles out, "You said she was dead."

She blinked once, "She was... I saw her body in the road."

I frowned, "But it's impossible."

She leant forward, "She came back."

I frowned, "What?"

"Witchcraft I say, you don't think I know about all the vampires and all this supernatural things. I can tell you have vervain in the necklace next to the one of your mothers, she was wearing it when she died."

I shook my head, "What are you talking about."

"She died. Saw it with my own eyes I did. She was stabbed all over, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, happened that the man was crazy, I knew he was, slit her throat, did everything, she was dead. His name was Mikael."

...

I gasped, "What?" Just then there was a buzz from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"I'm sending you a picture, it's the only one that we can't figure out."

Alaric hung up, then I checked my phone, there was three symbols on it.

"Hey, could I use your computer to research this?"

Still not blinking, she nodded, and brought the laptop to me.

I typed in the symbols, then I gasped again.

"It all makes sense."

She frowned, "What?"

I picked up my phone and called Alaric, "I found it."

"What does it mean?"

"It's to do with my bloodline, the daughters for the sacrifice. It means that when you die, you come back, you _can't be killed_. The orginal witch messed up the spell...it makes sense. For Elena to survive, John died when she did. Scott didn't for me, I was dead...then I came back all by myself, just as my mother did in 1993. It's been placed on my bloodline, the women...Scott died for nothing...if I die, I'm coming back."

...

As I turned on my bedroom light, I saw Damon.

"Damon?"

"We got Mikael."

I frowned, "What, how?"

"I guess Katherine came through, the plans in motion."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

He frowned, "What happened today."

"I can't die."

He sat up, still leaning on my bed against the headboard, "What?"

"It's complicated...and I'm tired." I yawned, throwing the duvet on my side over and sliding into my bed. I sighed against the sheets.

"I don't know, Damon, my mothers out there somewhere, and I have to find her." I turned to face him then as he leant back down, "She's the only family I have left."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Maybe you should help get that through to Stefan." He turned towards me, lying down.

I smiled, then it faded, "He's not gone, Damon."

I turned towards the light and turned it off, before turning back to him, "I think that you'll be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves Elena, it'll be because he loves you."

Damon looked at my lips, then back to my eyes.

"Can't I tell you the rest tommorow?"

He smiled lightly, and whispered, "Sure."

I nodded, smiling slightly and closed my eyes. I felt his gaze on me, but it calmed me. As I drifted into sleep I was sure his thumb brushed my cheek.


	9. Homecoming

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **I wasn't sure what I wanted this chapter/episode for Damon and Brooke, but I hope you all like it...and because I felt it was important this chapter...a scene from Damon's POV with Stefan. I think from the ending, you'll be pissed that you have to wait till January._

_**sclaimer**: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~HOMECOMING~

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly, before I looked at the image in front of me.<p>

"Damon?" I mumbled.

Although his eyes were closed, he smiled, "Your finally awake."

I frowned, "You stayed?"

His eyes opened, "You didn't tell me to leave."

I shrugged, "I didn't say I wanted you to."

He looked at my lips, then studyed my face, "I have to admit though, I snooped."

I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed, "At your computer, I found out about your mother and the whole coming back from the dead."

"Oh, right," I muttered, pulling the sheets back up to my shoulder, blinking slowly, snuggling the sheets.

"You're not moving?" He smiled.

I closed my eyes, "No."

I heard him chuckle, "You're going to have to."

I shook my head, "No, no more training or anything today."

I felt his breath nearer, "What about the plan to kill Klaus?"

I opened my eyes, feeling emotion as he was closer, keeping in check, I whispered, "Make me."

I closed my eyes again, but in a second, I was flipped on my back, with Damon on top, his arms pinning mine.

"Damon!" I gasped.

It seemed, he was trying to keep himself in check, as I noticed his ragged breath as he looked down at me, his face close.

"Helping to kill Klaus?" He whispered, looking down again at my lips.

I gulped, then found myself looking down at his, and I didn't move. Why wasn't I moving.

"Maybe," I gasped, "You need to be more perswasive."

I noticed he moved closer, untill I heard the door knock.

Damon moved off me and went to the side of the bed, "Probley about Klaus...perswaded?"

Regaining myself, I shot up from the bed, right in front of him, my face inches from his, "I'm perswaded."

He nodded, then walked past me and shut the door.

What just happened?

...

"Is everything okay?" I muttered, as I came down to see Elena, with Stefan outside the front door.

Elena nodded, "We've got Klaus to come back into town."

I frowned, crossing my arms, "What? How?"

Stefan nodded his head, then turned to his side as a man came into view.

"This is Mikael," Elena muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "No offense, but I don't think I'll be inviting you in."

He smiled, "None taken."

I nodded, just as Elena turned to me, "We staked him, to lure Klaus back in, if we didn't, Stefan's compulsion would of given him in."

Stefan turned to Mikael, "He knows how to kill Klaus."

Damon nodded, "With the glorious dagger."

I turned towards him, "What's it made from?"

"The white oak tree, that was-"

"Burned down," I added to Mikael's words, he nodded.

I nodded back, "So, what's the plan?"

...

"I hate everything in my closest, I have nothing to wear to homecoming." I muttered.

"Maybe you could borrow something of Caroline's, she has a whole closet for the thing," Bonnie muttered.

I laughed, turning to face her, "You should talk to Jeremy, I can tell it's still on your mind."

She shrugged, "I can't, I already have, and he doesn't seem that sorry."

I sighed, sitting on my bed with Bonnie, "People are mad at him Bonnie, and so is Elena, she's telling him."

Bonnie shook her head, "It's her little brother, Brooke, she yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson."

I nodded, "I understand."

She nodded back as I returned to my closet.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?"

I frowned, turning back towards her, "What?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's a long shot from _stay away from him."_

I crossed my arms, "Damon's my friend, Bonnie."

She cocked her head, "But it's obivous to everyone else, Brooke, and I get it, some people think he's a dick, he's a dick to a lot of people, but with you he's different."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to."

"Bonnie..."

She nodded, "It's alright, besides, you should find a dress."

I nodded back, before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear...was Bonnie right?

My thoughts were inturupted as my phone buzzed, I looked to find a message from Elena.

_I need you to do something, I'm busy._

_..._

"Getting a head start?" I muttered, leaning against the door.

She turned towards me, "Embarrasing truths, this is my first high school dance."

I raised my eyebrows, walking forward, "Ever?"

"I never had time when I was with Nick, we were always moving around...running. Anyway I didn't want to leave anything to chance, have you heard anymore from him?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with _flaire."_

She smiled, then it faded. "Is Damon and my father ready with their plan?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "He does seem to be very instrested in you."

I sighed, "He's my friend."

She nodded, "I suppose it would be easy to think that, but he'd die before anything happens to you."

I nodded, then, avoiding the subject, held up a necklace.

"My mothers necklace," She breathed.

I smiled, "I got it from Elena."

She weakly smiled and turned towards the mirror.

"May I?" I said, holding it up, she nodded, and I placed it around her neck. Once it was on, I placed the dagger through her heart. She gasped forward.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't take anything to chance either."

...

I sat on the bed as Damon placed a sheet over her body, "It had to be done," I said, "Rebecca wouldn't have been completly on our side, Klaus is her brother."

"I'm not judging you."

I sighed, "She was looking forward to it so much, she's just a girl."

"Brooke," Damon said, sitting beside me, "She's not dead, not really, she can come back."

I nodded, "I know I just...she reminds me of myself, loosing her mother, not knowing the truth till now."

He nodded and looked towards me, "I understand."

I closed my eyes for a second, "Do you trust him, Mikael?"

"Nope."

I frowned, "Stefan?"

"Nope, not as long as he's under Klaus' control."

"Then we need a better plan, Damon."

He turned towards me, "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, I answered, "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," He smiled.

...

Seeing as homecoming was _cancelled_, it was arraged somewhere else. I stepped inside to see Matt walking with Elena, as Matt saw me, he walked towards me.

"So much for homecoming," I muttered.

Matt shrugged, "It beats the masquerade."

"So far."

He laughed, then turned towards the doorway, "And here comes Caroline."

I turned.

"Do you guys realise that Tyler had been sired or whatever to have this party?"

I shook my head slowly, Matt didn't do anything.

"What? You're not surprised?" She asked.

I shook my head again, "I've learnt not to be surprised by anything Klaus does...I'm gonna find Bonnie," I said, avoiding the subject.

Instead I took out my phone, "Damon, somethings not right."

"Why? What's happened."

"Nothing, but I can just tell-" I turned to see Klaus, smirking with a beer bottle.

"I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket.

He held out the beer to me, I looked at him is distaste. He smiled and pulled it back.

"You seem nervous."

I frowned, "I'm not nervous I just don't like you."

He raised an eyebrow, "A bit unfair."

I laughed, "Of course, Klaus, you killed me, I don't have a right to hate you, do I?"

He smiled, "Prove it."

I laughed, "You want me to prove it?"

Klaus smiled.

I went up close to his face, "Fine."

Then, I shoved a stake in his stomach, for a second he winced at the pain.

"Enjoy the party Klaus," I muttered, taking his beer and walking from him.

...

As I was walking through the party, I jumped as someone grabbed me.

"Mikael?"

He nodded, "I need a favour."

I frowned, pulling back, "What kind of favour."

He pulled me, and I gasped at the speed, "A big one."

He pulled me to the entrance of the lockwood mansion, and up the steps, were Klaus was standing.

He frowned as he noticed me.

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

"Shh now Brooke," Mikael mumbled, then turned to Klaus, "Come out and face me, or she dies."

"Go ahead, Kill her." Klaus responded.

"No, Klaus please, he'll do it."

"There's a lot more to her that you don't know Klaus, things that you need to understand, if she dies, then who's to saw their will be consequences for you."

"I don't care, I just need rid of you." Klaus spat.

"Well then, Klaus, you can live forever, will no one at your side. No body cares about you anymore, _boy! _Who do you have apart from those who are loyal to you by force? No one..._no one."_

"I'm calling your bluff, father." Klaus muttered, and I noticed tears in his eyes, as I struggled, "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you coward."

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if you kill her you loose your leaverage, so go ahead, go on kill her. Come on old man, kill her. Kill her!" He shouted.

Then, I felt a knife go through my chest, I gasped, as he twisted it, and then he pulled back letting me fall to the floor. Slowly I slipped away...and then, in a flash I came back, but I waited as I heard Klaus scream.

Then I got up, and everyone turned towards me.

"Brooke?" Mikael muttered. I smiled and turned, pulling out two grenades.

"Kaboom." I smiled and threw them on the hybrids."

...

DAMON'S POV.

Annoying, I walked past the room to see Stefan. He walked towards me.

"Not intrested, brother."

"I know your annoyed, but I'm not talking to you about that."

I sighed, "Then what."

"Brooke." Stefan muttered.

I frowned and turned towards him, "What?"

"Your face when you thought Mikael had killed her, the way you've been with her."

"What is that supposed to mean, Stefan."

"You love her."

I stopped.

"This isn't Katherine again, this is different, and you know that."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

Stefan sighed, "Yes it does, Damon."

"So, you care now? Has the plan worked?" I mocked, taking a sip of a drink from the side.

"I just...want you to admit it."

I frowned, "Why? What difference is it going to make?"

"Damon, just-"

"I love her! Okay? I'm in love with her, and if anything happened to her tonight I wouldn't have forgiven myself. Now I have to go clean your mess up." I replied, and in a flash I dissapered.

...

BROOKE'S POV

"How did this happen?" I muttered. I was in the boarding house, still in my homecoming dress.

"We thought of everything, Brooke. Klaus bringing hybrids, Mikael turning on us...and then you were killed!"

I frowned, "Damon's that's the least of your worries, I came back."

"What if you didn't? What if you were wrong, and your body was still lying on the floor."

I crossed my arms, "Then I'd be dead, and I wouldn't be coming back, but I did."

"That's not the point, the point is that you would be _dead! _If anything was going to go wrong, we were prepared."

"I don't understand, Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything. That's what we were counting on."

Then I unfolded my arms, "Where's Katherine?"

"Running for the hills as usual, the minute things got bad. And who blames her? Klaus would of crushed her." Then he walked towards me, "I had Klaus, this could of all be over!"

I watched as he threw the glass into the fire, and I jumped back.

"How do you even remeber?"

I frowned, "Remember what?"

"That I fed on you, after Rose died, and you didn't even seem bothered by it."

"Why are you bringing all of this up?" I frowned, then I raised my voice, walking towards him, "I don't care, if you fed on me Damon, you were upset, I don't care if you do it again, right now, how about it Damon? I don't care if you bleed me dry, I'd forgive for that too!"

In a flash, he pinned me to the wall, I gasped.

"You don't know what your saying, Brooke, If I ever hurt you again, it would kill us both, and I wil never hurt you again."

I looked down towards his lips, then back up again, "I do, Damon, I do. You need to stop punishing yourself, I forgave you as soon as I found out.

"Why?"

I bit my lip, "I just did," I lied.

He shook his head, "Why don't give up with me?"

"Because I don't want to."

He shook his head and let go, walking away from me.

"No, you don't get to walk away," I mutter, talking a step forward, "Everyone's told me, the way you look at me, that there's something between us." I was tired of fighting, I need something good in my life...I needed _him. _"And this morning, if there was no knock at the door? I would of kissed you, and I wouldn't of stopped, I wouldn't have wanted to, Damon."

I saw Damon turn towards me, and he was in front of me in a flash, but because I was near the wall, I took a step back.

"_I love you, _Brooke." He muttered, and his eye glistened.

I placed my hand on his neck, then rested my forehead on his, "Then don't fight it anymore, Damon, because I can't."

Without a warning, Damon leant forward and took my lips as his own. I gasped as he caught them, and my other hand followed as it wrapped around my neck. Damon's hands went to my hips as I leant into him, My back arching, the kiss was slow, until it started to become more passionate. Just as we both pulled away, Damon's phone rang. I unhooked my arms and leant back as Damon answered the phone.

"Not intrested in the failure of our plan Katherine," I heard him say, then after a pause, "Back into hiding?"

I waited.

"Take care of yourself Katherine." Damon muttered, before hanging up the phone.

I placed both hands on his neck, "We'll survive this, we always survive."

I remained still as he placed a small kiss on my lips, then pulled away.

I nodded, rubbing his cheek "I promise."


	10. The New Deal

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Hallelujah_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__I am so excited right now, Damon and Elena fucking kissed like, omfg, and then after the episode I remembered about this story and freaked out because I was that excited. Not going to say much more, enjoy! And thank you for all of your reviews! Brooke isn't in it as much, sorry guys! I didn't know how to fit her in. I haven't written for a while, so excuse me if this is shit. And I don't know when I'm going to show who the person was on the phone. Remember, I only write the Brooke parts, it should be viewed as a full episode._

_OH AND IMPORTANT: for the last kiss thing, this shows what it was like, I know its delena, but its just the motions I'm talking about: .com/post/15477714270_

_And while reading the end scene, I would listen to Hallelujah by Kate Volle, the song for the whole series, because I though it made the experience better_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE NEW DEAL~

* * *

><p>"I feel like I'm going crazy…I'm so paranoid all the time," Elena muttered, her hand grasping the warm drink in front of her. Elena, Bonnie and I were sat in the grill, a few tables from the bar. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and nodded, "I know what you mean, but even though I should feel more paranoid at the moment, with…Klaus and all…I just…don't."<p>

"Because of Damon, perhaps?" Bonnie muttered, raising her eyebrows.

I turned towards her, "I don't know."

"I'd take that as a yes," Bonnie mumbled, taking a sip from her own drink.

"No," I interrupted, "It's not a yes. Okay, so I'm with Damon, but it's not why I don't feel paranoid, I just don't."

Bonnie nodded, "You have every right to be though, both of you do, Klaus is still out there."

I frowned, placing my drink down, "But why hasn't he made a move? I would of expected him to do something, kill one of us."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment," Elena said.

"Maybe," I muttered, and placed my cup down, rising from the table. "I'll see you all later."

"Okay."

I nodded and turned to see Damon at the bar, drinks around him with a miserable Alaric. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Man, I can't believe you're making me drink the whole bottle," Damon muttered, holding the bottle up about to drink. I grabbed it quickly and took a sip, watching Damon's face.

"Someone's underage."

"Someone's overage," I muttered, placing the drink down.

"Oooh, burn," Damon muttered, turning towards me, smiling gently.

"Hey, guys, take this smooch stuff elsewhere."

I turned towards Alaric and noticed papers in a pile next to him, "Why are you grading papers here, Alaric?"

"Someone dragged me here," He mumbled, his eyes quickly glancing towards Damon.

He smiled and frowned, "Needed a drinking buddy."

I shook my head and turned towards Alaric as he sighed and pushed a paper towards us, "See, Jeremy Gilbert."

I leaned forward and noticed a clear F marked on the paper.

"Really?"

Alaric turned towards me, "What?"

"School is the least of all our problems."

Alaric sat up then, "He needs a normal life, and he needs to be able to move on from this vampire thing."

"Move on? Alaric, I'm getting the same grades as him, I'm two years older than him, because I can't focus on homework and grades with everything going on. Do you think if he gets a well-paid job he's just going to forget about vampires? This is something none of us can move on from."

I felt Damon's gaze on me, then rubbed my forehead, "There is no normal life for any of us."

"Jeremy's different, Brooke, he can make it in a normal life."

"Did you say Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah," Alaric nodded.

"He got fired last week," She replied, turning around and walking away.

"Oops." Damon muttered, and I nudged him.

…

The dart flew through the air, hitting the middle of the board. Damon picked up another dart and got ready to aim.

"I don't know how Elena's going to react to this," I muttered to myself, even though I knew Damon could hear it, "I just-"

Damon turned, "It'll be okay."

I sighed, "I know but-"

Damon's hand rested against each side of my cheek, "It'll be fine, Jeremy's a typical teenager."

My left hand rested against his and I nodded, "I know, but, I just don't know how people can expect him to work hard in school and one day forget about all of this."

Damon looked down towards my lips before looking back up, "He just lost a job at the grill and his grades are falling a bit, I'm sure Elena will understand."

I nodded and closed my eyes, my thumb brushing his hand, as I opened them I said, "Promise me, you're with me on this one."

"I promise." He gently smiled.

"How sweet."

I turned quickly, both our hands falling to see Klaus, a wide grin on his face. Damon stepped in front of me straight away.  
>"You gonna do this in the grill? In front of all these people? Really?"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just came into my local pub to get a drink with a mate.

"Surprised you stuck around town," Damon muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't of, but you see, I need you to find Stefan."

"Stefan?" I asked, "Why do you need us to find Stefan?"

"Because-"Klaus said, stepping towards me. His path was blocked as Damon moved forward.

"Look at that, protective of his girl," Klaus muttered, smiling.

"I asked you a question," I muttered.

"Really?"

"Why do you need Stefan," Damon asked.

Klaus smirked and took a dart, throwing it to the board, a perfect hit, "He stole something from me, and I need you to get it back, no more discussion, just do it."

…

I returned home later, confused and worried, and stayed there until I had a phone call from Elena later that night.

"Brooke, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I just need you to be here when Alaric wakes up."

"Okay, but what happened?"

"He got hit by a car; I don't have time to explain."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

…

"Alaric?" I muttered, opening the door. I saw him standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just woke up," he muttered, before bending forward, his face strained.

"Alaric?" I muttered, placing my hand on his shoulder. In a second blood splattered into his hand.

"Alaric!" I muttered.

"It's the ring," he gasped, before falling on the floor.

"Oh my God," I muttered, before sprinting to get my phone. I dialled 911 straight away.

…

As the door rang I quickly opened it.

"What happened, "They asked.

"He got hit by a car." I muttered, stepping aside as they rushed towards him.

"Please, help him." I muttered.

They checked his body, before nodding towards each other, "We need to get him out of here."

"I'd leave him."

We all turned to see a man standing in the doorway. I recognised him straight away as the man that was with Klaus earlier. I heard some movement behind us and saw that they were leaving.

"No, no you can't leave, please."

"You can still save him, Brooke, just take my blood," he smiled, holding out his wrist.

"No," I shook my head, "Besides, this isn't my house, I can't invite you in."

His smiled faded, "Then maybe I should just let him die."

"Just leave please."

"Come outside, then maybe we can talk, exchange some blood and what not."

Without even thinking, I stepped towards the door.

"That's it, just a little bit-"

I plunged the knife into his chest, knowing it has missed his heart. As he tumbled down I grabbed the car keys from the side and ran towards the car.

…

I couldn't get hold of Elena, no matter how hard I tried, so I kept following the main road, that was until the car broke down.

"Oh my god," I sighed, stepping out of the car. I kept it open as I realised that the hybrid may still be out there.

I jumped as my phone buzzed, but the number was unknown. I held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You're safe."

"Hello?"

Whoever was on the phone hung up, and as I pulled it away from my ear I frowned, just as it buzzed again.

"What?"

"Brooke?"

"Oh," I muttered, "Elena."

"Were you at the house? Jeremy managed to…kill him, I think you should just head home."

"Okay," I nodded.

...

When I reached my porch, I saw Damon emerging from my house. I bit my lip and stepped out of the car.

"I was looking for you," he said gently, walking towards me as I walked up the steps.

"I think I'm just going to go bed." I muttered, not looking up.

"Brooke," he muttered, placing his hand gently on my chest. I looked up and noticed my eyes were watering.

"Nothing, hardly anything has happened to affect me tonight, but somehow it has, Damon. I thought that I wasn't paranoid, that I wasn't scared anymore, but I am always going to be, because for as long as I can remember, that's how I've been. I meant what I said before, because I'm never going to forget vampires and all of this."

Damon's thumb brushed my cheek as he guided my head up, "No one expects you to be okay with any of this."

"I feel like I have too."

He frowned and leant even closer towards me, "You don't."

I looked up towards him, noticing how close his face was, how his lips were merely inches from mine. I closed my eyes and leant forward, my forehead touching his face, "I got a phone call before, and from someone I don't know, telling me I was safe."

I pulled back slightly, noticing his worried look.

"Can you trace the number?"

I shook my head.

"Someone wanted to keep you safe, it isn't a bad thing, Brooke."

I nodded, my face falling down, before he held my chin up, making me look into his eyes.  
>"You know how I feel about you, Brooke, and we haven't been like this for long, but I need to you know, how strong I feel towards you."<p>

I pushed myself towards him further, my left hand holding his left, my lips just touching his, "I need you to promise me something."

He looked into my eyes as I looked into his, "I'm just a teenage girl, who's in love with a vampire. I need you promise me…to never let me go."

"I promise," he barley said, against my lips.

"Okay," I laughed slightly, "You're the one who's scaring me now."

He looked from my lips up to me, and my smiled just faded and I was lost in his eyes, wanting nothing more to have this moment forever.

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I love you," he whispered against my lips. It wasn't like Damon, to be this so human, but I didn't say no. Before I could respond he pressed his lips against mine, and our eyes both closed and we stayed, on my porch with our lips together. His hands were against my cheek and I had my left hand on his.

He pulled away slowly, only moving an inch backwards as I regained my breath.

"Goodnight." He muttered.

I bit my lip, "Night."

He pulled back fully then, turning and walking down the porch, but for a second my hand was still in the same place, before it fully dropped. I sighed and turned towards my house, opening the door.

Just before I closed the door I could sense someone was watching me.


	11. Our Town

**_Title: _**_Human Nature: Hallelujah_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_AU: _**_No_

**_Plot:_**_ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

**_Author's Notes: _**_So, I don't know what to put here again. Basically I ship Klaus and Caroline now, lol. I think this episode is better than the last one writing and Brooke wise, once again please review and I hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~OUR TOWN~

* * *

><p>"So you're going to bring the balloons?" Bonnie muttered at the end of the phone. Using my neck to rest the phone I pulled up my hair into a ponytail.<br>"Yes, I already told you, I'm coming in a bit later though."

I could almost hear her frowning, "Why?"

I picked up the phone with my hand and rested against the doorframe, "I haven't got them yet."

"Brooke!" She laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm on my way to get them now, but, give me some time."

"Like, how much time."

"Well," I muttered, "How long do I have untill you and Elena will be there."

I guessed Bonnie was checking the clock as I heard a pause,"We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Brooke, you really want to skip school don't you."

I laughed, "I do, but it's Caroline's birthday. If anthing changes, give me a call."

"Okay."

I placed the phone down on the table, before I noticed a small piece of paper placed just beside the phone. I slowly picked it up, before opening it in one fold. The whole paper was blank apart from a small sentance at the bottom of the page. It read:

_I said you were safe then, but what about now?_

Frowning I folded it back and went to reach for my phone, but where the paper was, lay a small red liquid. My frown turned into an almost gasp. I placed the paper in my pocket and decided to visit Damon.

...

"Damon?" I muttered, opening the door that led to his room. I looked around, just before I saw him enter from the bathroom. The only thing that clung to his body was a towel.

"Morning," he grinned, walking towards where I was and brushing my hair from my face.

I smiled, although it quickly faded.

His hand stopped against my cheek, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip,"I have a problem."

"You're late, we're supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes." Stefan said, suddenly behind us.

"Relax, brother," he said, turning around, "you here to fall out?" He grinned.

"Won't you hurry up, we have work to do." He said, slightly annoyed.

"What work?" I muttered.

Stefan looked towards Damon.

"Let me guess, something that involves keeping the coffins from Klaus."

"Summed it up in one." Damon grinned.

"I'll be downstairs," Stefan said, walking from the room.

I watched as Damon followed him with his eyes, before returning back to me.

"So, what are you talking about."

"What?" I muttered, grasping my shoulder.

"Before, the _problem."_

_"_Oh, that, it doesn't matter, honestly, you need to go and sort out this...klaus thing with Stefan, besides, it's Caroline's birthday and I need to go get some balloons."

"Brooke-"

Before he could say anything else, I panted a kiss on his lips, my hand on his neck, before quickly pulling away and leaving his room.

...

Bonnie had called me before to say Caroline had left school, so here we were, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and I, waiting to surprise her. As the door opened, we all jumped forward.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday." Matt smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline said.

"Well, you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so.." Elena took the tiara from her head and placed it on Caroline.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls, campfire."

"Cake," Elena added.

"Like when we were little," I smiled.

"Except with _vodka_." Matt almost sang.

Caroline giggled, "Thank you guys, really, but I'm not really feeling my birthday this year."

"I'm sorry, _what?" _Bonnie said, "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like seventeen, the only point of seventeen was so I could get to eighteen. It's a filler year, I am _stuck _in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." I muttered.

"Yeah, I am, but it's okay, you know it's all good. I will be fine but I just need some time to well with it."

"Okay," I muttered, "Well I think I have another idea."

...

"This, is creepy." Bonnie muttered, opening the door in the cementary.

"Even for us," Elena added.

"No, Caroline was right," I muttered, placing the cake on the side, "technically, she's dead, sorry. But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral, you need to say goodbye to your old life, so you can move on with your new one."

"Okay," Caroline muttered, placing her tiara down, "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hop scotch champion." Elena said, smiling.

"Friend, Daughter," I added.

"Over-achiever." Bonnie said as Caroline laughed.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offence." Matt said.

Caroline laughed, "None taken."

"She was seventeen, and she had a really good life, so rest in piece so she can move forward. It's what you really need, it's what we all really need. Amen, or cheers, or whatever." Elena laughed.

"Bonnie," I muttered, holding out the cake.

She nodded and leant forward, lighting the candles in two seconds.

"Okay, make a wish." Elena said.

...

The shrill of the phone made me jump. I slowly removed it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no answer from the other side. I turned towards everyone and pointed towards the door, "I'll be one second."

I removed myself from my seat and slid through the doors, still holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered, trying to hear anything. I pulled back my phone and noticed there was no signal. I sighed, and I had probably had a little bit too much to drink. I held the phone, moving it around to get signal, but with no effect. I turned my body towards where Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt where and realised they wouldn't mind if I would get a bit further.

...

I wasn't sure how long I had been gone, or how far I had gotten, but before I knew it, I found myself getting near the end of the woods, noticing the path towards the cars some feet from me. I sighed and took another look at my phone, noticing there was finally signal. I flipped through back to my calls to see had previously called me, but when it came up, the number was unknown and private. I frowned, just before I heard a rustle behind me.

I turned quickly, looking around, "Hello?"

When there was no answer I laughed to myself, "I need to stop drinking."

I heard the rustle again, and turned slowly, hearing a twig snap. The moon wasn't full, I hadn't needed to worry about it being a wolf. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Just as I turned back around my phone beeped, this time a text message.

The number was unknown.

I gulped, quickly pressing the button to read.

_Right behind you._

I looked up, before turning my head slowly, as my body followed. Sure enough, there was a man in the distance. The dark night made it hard to see, but as it walked closer, I decided I had to run. I turned back around, but the person was there, their hand reached for my face, and I closed my eyes as it went near them, but then as I struggled and tried to reach my phone, I heard Matt call me in the distance. The man scratched my cheek, and I screamed as I felt the skin break, just as he sped off, the speed of a vampire. I fell to the floor, pressing my hand against my cheek, seeing the blood drip over my hand.

"Brooke!" Matt called behind me.

I turned to see Caroline in his arms. I frowned and stood up, "What happened?"

"What happened to _you._"

"Matt!"

He frowned, before walking past me a few steps, "Tyler bit her, Stefan took Elena, I need to take Caroline home."

"I'll find Damon, he's the only one who can deal with Stefan."

...

I got to the Lockwood mansion in no time, slamming the car door behind me. I quickly ran to the door, before holding my cheek as I entered so no one could notice, I couldn't see Damon anywhere, but I noticed Alaric standing with a drink.

I looked around before quickly rushing towards him.

"Alaric."

"Hey Brooke," he muttered, before I removed my hand, "What happened?"

"That's not important, I need to find Damon."

"He went in a room with Klaus, something about Elena."

"That's exactly why I need to find him." I muttered.

"Why?"

I shook my head, "I can't explain, where is he."

"Upstairs."

...

I slammed the door open, noticing Klaus, and Damon, his back to me, turning.

He face was mutual, until he saw my cheek, and he frowned, stepping forward.

"What happened?" He muttered.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is Elena."

"I'll call him, if that's what would make you all happy." Klaus said.

I looked towards him, "Please."

Klaus left the room and I sighed, placing a hand on my forehead and closing my eyes. I opened them when I felt Damon move my hand down.

"What happened, Brooke."

"I fell over, I was rushing."

"Brooke, there is four marks pressed into your cheek so deep-"

"It was a tree, honestly, I hit it hard, I had something to drink." I muttered, looking towards him and sighing, before leaning forward, "I just...I'm so confused about what's happening tonight."

He placed a piece of hair behind my ear before nodding, "Okay," he smiled softly before rubbing my thumb with his cheek, "You should go home, get some rest."

I frowned, "But, Damon Elena and Caroline-"

"I'll call you if anything happens."

"But, Damon."

"Brooke."

I sighed, "You promise."

"I promise."

I nodded.

...

Damon rang me later that right to tell me they were both okay, and I decided to see Elena on the bridge.

I opened the door to my car and stepped out, noticing her turning her head when I stood beside her.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" I smiled

She smiled back, "No, not today."

I nodded, "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about what Matt said, about all of us being stuck, that I do feel stuck. I feel like I've been holding on to the girl who was supposed to die here with her parents, the girl who had a normal life, didn't fall in love with a vampire."

"Then maybe you're not that girl any more, there's nothing wrong with that."

She turned towards me, "Is it? Is it okay?"

I nodded slightly, "People change, Elena, I still have that girl inside me, I can feel it, but I've changed in some ways too. You've changed more than a bit Elena, you're a new person, the old you, she's gone, and that's okay, that's...fine."

"Because I feel like I've disappointed them a bit, and what happened with Stefan, like being here again was almost...unfair, that I've skipped death here twice, and they haven't."

I turned towards Elena and placed my hand on the side on the bridge, "Stefan isn't gone, Elena. I don't believe he is, I know that, he's never going to be the same, but once he gets over this revenge state of mind, he will."

"Revenge?" She muttered, "That's his whole life now."

I bit my lip and looked forward, "Revenge isn't something that is easy to be controlled, everyone at least once in their life has a stage, when that's all they can think about, like it's all they have left. I've done it, Elena, before I knew the truth, I wanted revenge on Scott, and it controlled me. One day you'll go through it too, and you think it's all you have left, but it's not."

She turned towards me and smiled, "I'm happy you came back."

I smiled back, "At first I wasn't."

She laughed and turned towards me.

"I discovered vampires, witches, werewolves, I watched my uncle and father die, but there's good things I got out of this, I got my friends back."

She smiled, looking over my shoulder, before turning back to me, "And Damon."

I turned around to see Damon's car driving towards us.

"I'll see you later, and thank you." Elena muttered, walking towards her car.

I smiled and turned back towards Damon who was now walking towards me.

"Didn't expect you to come here," I muttered, placing my hands in my pocket and his reached me.

"Well, you expected wrong." He grinned, making me smile a bit.

"Sometimes, this is really hard to believe."

He frowned, "What's _this_?

"You and me...together..._romantically." _I laughed.

He smiled slightly, "Why is that hard to believe?"

"Well," I muttered, placing a piece of hair behind my ear, "When I first met you, I thought you were an ass."

He smiled.

"You annoyed me, so much, but I couldn't hate you. Then, we became friends, and then somewhere along the way...I guess I fell for you."

"I only agree partly to that statement visa verse."

I frowned, cocking my head slightly, "How?"

"Well," he muttered, leaning slightly against the bridge, "I met you, and you didn't annoy me, I just kind of accepted you there as everyone's friend, and I was an ass to you, not point in denying that. But then, you were different, you said you couldn't hate me, even when I fed from you and even when you found out, and then I fell for you."

"Somewhere along the way?" I laughed.

"No."

"No?"

"I know when I started to fall for you."

I cocked my head again, "Really?" I muttered, moving a bit closer "And when was that?"

"I suppose," he said, placing his hand on my cheek, "It was when you stayed with me, when I was dying."

My face turned soft, and then I moved forward even closer, "Maybe, I might rememberer when I fell for you."

"Oh really." He muttered, moving closer slightly, so our lips where inches apart.

"It was when you saved me at Elena's party."

He raised his eyebrows and I smiled.

"We haven't even been like this for long, that's why it's hard to believe, sometimes it almost feels like it's all of a sudden."

"Then, we'll take it slow."

"Take it slow? How do you mean by take it slow?"

"Just one day at a time."

I answered him with my lips, pressing them slightly against his. My hand grasping his neck, pulling him closer, as his hand pressed against my cheek. I pulled back slightly as he ran over the area with the wounds.

"Are you sure you don't want blood, it will heal them quicker."

I nodded, "I'll be okay,"

He smiled, and I realised I couldn't lie.

"I was lying earlier, about how I got these, actually I've been lying about a lot."

"Like what?"

"That I'm okay."

He frowned and dropped his hand from my cheek, "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "I got a call from someone, but the number was unknown so I went further to get signal, to try and call back, and then I got a text. Telling me, that they were behind me, and then someone, a man, grabbed me, and scratched my face. He left quickly, he was a vampire, or a hybrid, but he just left because Matt was calling me. Then, today," I muttered, handing him the paper from my pocket, "Earlier today, I found this in my room, and there was blood underneath it."

He skimmed through the words before moving his hand down, shaking his head, "Why didn't you tell me."

"Because...there was enough going on."

"But if you're in danger, none of that _matters." _He almost spat.

_"_Yes it _does_, Damon, I just, I want people to know, to look out if they can, because, I thought I was paranoid before, but now, It's horrible, to just have to look behind your back every second."

"Brooke-"

"I'll be in the car." I muttered, before slowly walking towards it.


	12. The Ties That Bind

**_Title: _**_Human Nature: Hallelujah_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_AU: _**_No_

**_Plot:_**_ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

**_Author's Notes: _**_Not a lot to say again, just that it will be revealed who the person is around about episodes 15 or 16, and I think it may shock you, I don't think you'll know who it is, hopefully, and this wasn't the best episode sorry._

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~THE TIES THAT BIND~

* * *

><p>"I've been having these dreams for days now," Bonnie said as Elena and I followed her in the witch house, "It's like the witches are trying to send me a message."<p>

"I just can't believe you guys kept this from me all this time." Elena said to Bonnie, crossing her arms.

"Stefan thought that if you knew where the coffins where, he could threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie said.

"Well, he doesn't have exactly anyone to threaten me with, so you could of told me." I muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure he would of found someone."

I turned towards her, "Like who?"

"Maybe _us?_" She smiled slightly.

I walked forward, quickly glancing at the coffins, "Why would you matter?"

Bonnie smiled and nudged me, but Elena was still focused on the coffins.

"So these are the rest of his family?" Elena said.

"Yeah, Elijah and two others."

My gazed followed the coffins, before I stepped forwards towards a forth one, which was pushed towards the back.

"Then what's in this one?" I muttered, my hands grazing the coffin.

"This one," She muttered, walking towards the coffin I was standing at, "Is the one we can't open, we don't know who's in it, or what's in it. Only I think my dreams are telling me it'll help Klaus."

Suddenly, we all turned as we heard footsteps, and saw Stefan enter, his shoes making a sharp sound against the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said towards Bonnie.

"I need them to know about the coffins."

"And I needed you to keep them out of it, _Bonnie." _He said,

"So what are you going to do Stefan? You gonna kidnap me so I won't tell anyone?" Elena said.

"Don't tempt me, Elena," He almost whispered.

"I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan, and I need them to help me find her."

I frowned, my hand rested on the coffin, "Who?"

"My mother," Bonnie muttered, and I raised my eyebrow.

"I couldn't trace her face at first, she muttered, passing me a picture from her pocket, "But then I realised."

I scanned the picture, before handing it back to her, "Do you have any details?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea where she lives or...anything."

I nodded, "I'll take a look, besides I was going to meet Damon," I muttered, walking towards the door where Stefan was.

"Make sure my brother doesn't tell anyone," He almost spat.

I knocked into him, barging past, rolling my eyes, "Shut up."

...

Soon enough, I managed to get the information, with a bit of help from Damon's compulsion.

I opened the door to Elena's house, where I found her and Bonnie looking through what seemed like hundreds of details.

"Got it," I muttered, walking in the kitchen. They both turned towards me and frowned.

"How?" Elena said.

I handed Bonnie they paper and folded my arms, "I asked Damon to use compulsion, to speed things up, and it worked."

"It's her," Bonnie said, "Thank you Brooke."

I smiled and took a seat next to them, "You're welcome."

"You seem upbeat today." Elena said, gathering all the other papers together.

"I'm just trying to forget about what happened...with...you..you don't even know it doesn't matter."

Bonnie frowned, "What happened?"

I brushed my hair behind my ear and shook my head, "It doesn't matter, really."

"Brooke." Elena said,

I sighed and leant forward, "Someone's following me, and not just in a small stalker way, like, a big stalker way."

"I'm lost." Elena said.

"I've been getting phonecalls, then letters with blood on them, and the other night at Caroline's 'funeral' someone chased me and then, they scratched my face," I muttered, feeling the place where they were."

"Oh my god, Brooke-" Bonnie started to say.

"Nothing's happened since, that's why I feel a bit better, but still, not fully happy...yet."

"Brooke are you sure-"

"Honestly, I'm fine, besides, shouldn't you guys get going?"

"Aren't you coming with us," Elena said, finishing collecting the papers up.

I shook my head, "I think I'll give it a miss, if that's alright, Bonnie, I know it's going to mean a lot to you."

She nodded, "It's fine."

I nodded back and stood up, "Call me if you find out anything," Before turning around and leaving.

...

I decided to visit the Grill, seeing as there was nothing else to do, and I would most likely found Damon with Alaric, drinking.

I stepped up towards the Grill before noticing a figure with long black hair and frowned.

As she turned towards me, almost bumping into me before almost gasping and stopping in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Meredith?" I muttered, crossing my arms.

She frowned, before her face lightened, "Brooke Maizel, no way."

I smiled, "I haven't seen you in years."

She smiled back, "Yeah, last time I saw you was...god, I can't even remember, how's Paul?"

My smile faded, as I unfolded my arms, "He's dead, Meredith."

She frowned, "Dead? What? How?"

I bit my lip, "Car accident, I wasn't in the car myself, but it was pretty bad, the other car was speeding a..lot." I lied.

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving the Grill, I just had some lunch with a guy."

"Always trying to date Meredith, you haven't changed."

"Shut up," She smiled, "His name's Alaric, he's a great guy, and we're not dating."

"Alaric Saltzman."

"Yeah, do you know him?"

I nodded, "He's a teacher, I'm in most of his lessons. I was just heading in the grill now."

"Well, I have to get back to the hospital, I'll see you around, maybe we could catch up one time."

"Sure," I nodded, as she pulled me into a quick hug.

I pulled back, "Maybe I could come and talk for a while, unless you have anything major?"

"I'm sure it'll be alright until a patient comes in."

"Okay," I smiled.

...

Meredith pulled up to the hospital, pressing onto the break.

"I just need to get changed, you can wait near the entrance."

I nodded and followed her, until she took a right exit, and I stayed put near the front doors. I crossed my arms and leant against the door, before I felt someone grab me. I gasped and turned around, to see a smirking Damon.

"Damon!" I muttered, hitting his chest.

"I though you'd be more happy to see me."

I shook my head, "I am," I muttered, placing a small kiss on his lips, my hands on his chest still, "But you scared me."

"Hmm."

"I'm just waiting for Meredith."

"Meredith? You mean psycho."

I frowned, letting my hands fall, "What do you mean?"

"Her ex was found dead, murdered, just when she happens to return to town."

I frowned, then finally realised, before shaking my head, "Damon, no, okay? Not Meredith, I've known her my whole life, she's a family friend, she wouldn't do that."

"Maybe when you didn't see her, the loss of not having you there turned her...psycho. Isn't that what happens in the movies."

"Damon."

"Brooke."

"Damon, seriously, don't do anything stupid." I said.

"Relax. I'm just going to talk to her."

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

He nodded, before brushing past me into the hospital.

...

"You know, we never got a chance to officially meet, Dr...Fell," he said, reading her name tag.

She turned towards me as I faked a smile, before turning back to Damon, "You're Alaric's friend right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a trip with Brooke, had no idea you two knew each other."

"Yeah, family friend," She said, turning to the side to open the door.

"Sorry about your boyfriend." Damon muttered, and I watched as Meredith stopped.

"Damon," I muttered under my breath.

"Animal attack, brutal."

"Ex boyfriend, and thanks, still kind of processing."

I folded my arms and stood next to Damon.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just thought I'd come by and tell you that it wasn't an animal attack, and then I realised, you signed the death certificate."

"Can we take this _inside," _I muttered, opening the door to her office.

They followed inside, before I closed the door after me.

"Would you rather say he was stake like a vampire? Why do you even care?"

"Because Ric _likes_ you, and if you're a psychopath that would really suck for him."

"Damon." I muttered again, and he stopped talking for a second.

"You think I killed my boyfriend?" She said to Damon, before turning towards me, "Brooke, are you agreeing with him?"

"No, I-"

"She doesn't believe me, she's on your side, no worries."

"_Damon."_

"If you care about your friend, go figure out how Alaric came in on his deathbed and walked out and hour later without a scratch."

I studied Damon's face, before he simply said, "Fair enough."

I nodded, watching as Damon started to walk towards the door. I waited for Meredith to walk in front of me, starting to follow before I saw Meredith's hand rise, an injection located in the middle of it.

"Meredith..." I muttered, before I saw her sink it into Damon's neck.

"Meredith!" I shouted, before she turned towards me and spun me around, covering my mouth.

...

I noticed that she had handcuffed me to the side pipe, making it impossible for me to break free. I turned my body towards her, notcing her injecting more vervain into him.

"Meredith, it's not going to work-"

"Brooke, please."

"What are you even doing?" I muttered, getting angry. My anger showed as I struggled, the chains rattling against the pipe.

"I'm not a psycho, Brooke." She said, turning towards me.

"Then what are you _doing_."

She was about to speak before Damon started to move, although his eyes were still closed.

"What? That's impossible, I've used enough vervain to last for hours."

"He drinks it," I muttered, trying to move forward, "He's built up a tolerance."

She frowned, before taking another needle and injecting him, but this time I could see that she was taking his blood.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll explain later," she said, before standing up and walking over towards me, taking out a key and unlocking the handcuffs, before quickly leaving her office. As Damon moved around I quickly walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Damon," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

His eyes began to open, and I sighed to myself.

"What happened?"

"She took some of your blood, I don't know why."

"Are you okay?" He muttered, coming back around from the vervain.

"I'm fine."

He nodded, before we both heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching out, he removed his phone from his pocket, before checking the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bonnie, she's told me to take the coffins, Klaus is going there."

I nodded, "I'm going to head home, talk to Meredith if I can."

He nodded.

...

It took my longer to get back to my house than I had expected. I had seen Alaric in the grill to mention Meredith, and then I had decided to get something to eat. As I stepped up towards the front door I sighed and pushed the key in the lock, opening the door.

I stepped forward, before shutting the door behind me.

It was then, that I heard the bang.

It made me jump. I stepped back on the door, my eyes looking to where I had heard it from - upstairs.

I gulped and took a look around, like it would make a difference, before rushing towards the kitchen, and pulling out a knife from the draw.

I had tried to convince myself I was okay, that whoever was following me was a one off, but now I wasn't conviced.

I followed the steps of the stairs, holding the knife close to me, and before I knew it I was one step away from room.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open.

There was no one there, not living. Instead, planted on my bed, was a male body, it's head removed, and insides cut out to hung from the body.

I screamed, turning away and holding my eyes with my hand, almost crying.

Without looking back I dropped the knife and ran out to the hallway, removing my phone and dialling Damon's number, yet there was no answer.

"Damon, come on." I cried, trying to get the number again.

I left a message and placed the phone back in my pocket, before running out of the house, and into my car, where I let the tears fall.

...

With what seemed like years later, I saw a figure walking towards me. At first I tensed, but then saw it was Damon.

I swung the door open and quickly walked towards him.

"Damon."

He noticed my red eyes and pulled me towards him, "Brooke, what's wrong."

I pulled back and pointed towards my house, "Just go upstairs, to my room," I muttered, rubbing my eyes, "Just go."

He nodded, stepping back into the house. When he left I sank down the side of the car. I was so scared, so petrified, more than I had ever been in my life. Because this really was happening, someone was stalking me, someone wanted me dead.

I held my legs to my chest, nudging my head into them, before I felt someone's arms around me.

"Brooke-" Damon said, obviously having seen the body upstairs.

"I'm scared, Damon, I'm _so scared_-"

"I know," he said, pulling me into him, and I sink into his chest, "I know."


	13. Bringing Out The Dead

**_Title: _**_Human Nature: Hallelujah_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_AU: _**_No_

**_Plot:_**_ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

**_Author's Notes:_**_Just a few things! A lot of people was wondering why I updated later last episode. It was simply because we had no actual episode, so I thought why not upload then, so you're not left empty handed that week. Plus I didn't have the will to write it the week before, tbh. oh and SPOILER I will defo reveal who the person who is actually doing the stuff to Brooke next week, I think you might be surprised :)_

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~BRINGING OUT THE DEAD~

* * *

><p>The door the the Salvatore house opened, pushing the leaves and air a few inches onto the mat that lay next to it.<p>

I turned my body to face it, noticing Damon trudge through the leaves into the living room. I turned my body further so that I was resting on the back of the couch.

"Is every okay?" I muttered softly, resting my head on my hand.

"I've cleaned it up, you should be okay to go there in a while." Damon said, walking towards me.

I sighed and turned back around, bringing my knees to my chest as Damon took a place next to me on the sofa, placing his hand on my leg.

"It's going to be okay, Brooke."

I turned towards him, noticing a faint smile on his lips. My eyes moved towards them for a second, before I looked down and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I need to find out who's doing this, Damon."

"You mean, I'm going to find out who's doing this." Damon replied.

I frowned, turning towards him, "What do you mean?"

"Finding out puts you in danger, which I'm _not_ okay with." He said, his voice rising slightly.

I frowned one again and turned my body full towards him, "Damon this isn't your problem, you have to deal with Klaus and Stefan, this is the last thing you need-"

"Do you hear yourself?" He laughed, before turning serious again, "You're staying put, as in you're not going looking for this."

I sighed once more and shook my head, "I can't let this carry on, Damon."

He stood up and started to walk towards the door, making a small sound with each step and I followed his body.

"You stay here, or stay with Elena or Caroline, while I go deal with my brother and this coffin-"

"Damon-"

"And, figure out who's doing this to you." He gave me a small smile, opening the door in front of him and sliding halfway through, "I'm going to keep you safe, I promised you that."

I nodded, "Be careful with Klaus."

He nodded and shut the door behind him. I watched as the leaves moved briefly for a second, before once again falling to the now damp mat.

I turned my body back around and pulled out my phone. I was going to find out who was doing this to me.

I pressed my hands together before removing myself from the couch, picking up my jacket from the table beside me and walking towards the door. I glanced back around before I left, gripping my jacket tighter. It was hard to just do anything without glancing around at the moment. Every time I was left alone, I found myself glancing around more often than I should, checking rooms, checking behind objects. If I had any idea who would do this to me, or want to do this to me, I would have at least a lead, at least something to assure me that this would end, but the reality was that I had no clue.

Sighing, I left and shut the behind me.

...

Collecting myself, I pushed open the door to Elena's house, shutting it behind me and walking towards the kitchen where I could see Alaric. As I entered, Elena came strolling down the stairs.

"Hey, Brooke." Elena smiled, placing her hair in an up do.

I smiled gently and placed my jacket on the kitchen counter, glancing towards Alaric, noticing alcohol on the table. I frowned and glanced up, noticing his hands rumage through a cupboard above him.

"Alaric?" I muttered.

"I thought we had aspirin?" He mumbled, holding the door open.

"We have with the vitamins," Elena said, pointing towards it. I raised my eyebrow, then laughed, "You're hungover."

Elena glanced towards me in my direction, laughing to herself, before Alaric turned towards us, "Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night." He said, gulping down the asprin.

"I told you, you don't have to feel guilty for inviting Meredith over here." Elena muttered, placing a glass of water to her lips.

"Meredith?"

Elena turned towards me, placing the glass down, "She wasn't the one doing it, she took Damon's blood to use to save people, she had nothing to do with the killings."

I nodded, "Right, okay, I'm glad, because I don't want our next meeting to end up in an argument or something, I had no idea what she was doing to Damon."

"Where is Damon, by the way?" Alaric muttered, turning towards me.

I shrugged, remembering what he said this morning, "Probably with Stefan, trying to sort out this whole Klaus business or something."

"Brooke, are you okay? You can talk about it you know."

I bit my lip and looked down, before back up again, "I didn't know who the body was, I couldn't, there was no...head," It was hard to get the last word out as I thought back to the image, "And there was no message or anything, but there was a dead body on my _bed_. I don't know who's doing it or why, that's all there is to say." I turned from them.

"Brooke, you can't just leave it."

I turned back towards them, "I said that's all there is to say, but there's more to do. I want to find out who's doing this. Damon's telling me not to, that's it's not safe, but I can't just sit here."

"I know you, Brooke, you're going to try and do this yourself, go _out_ and_ look_ for them, but you can't."

I sighed, "I'm not that stupid, Elena! I'm going to have to look into the things I already have, and then look."

She nodded, although was unsure, just before the front bell rang.

Elena sighed and walked towards the door, where Alaric and I followed. As the door opened.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay?" Elena muttered.

"This is an unconventional conversation were about to have, so I hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course," Alaric muttered.

"I amuse you heard that our medical examinator was murdered the night of the wickery bridge fund raiser,"

"Yeah, Brian Walters, why?" Alaric replied.

"We've been investigating," She said, before holding up a bag, "Someone drove a stake through his heart."

Alaric frowned and took the bag from her, looking at it, "It's one of ours, this is one of the set from your parents lakehouse," He said to Elena.

"That's why I'm here," Liz replied, "I haven't told anyone but it was ran for prints, we found only one clean slate," Her eyes then followed Elena, "Yours."

...

"So you're the prime suspect," Damon said to Elena on speakerphone.

"She doesn't think that I did it, she's just trying to find out why someone would use my family's weapons to kill a council member."

"Well, why don't you get Ric to see if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapon."

"You're on speaker phone, dick." Alaric said.

"Well, I'm just saying that first suspect is usually the right one," Damon replied, "Don't get so defensive."

"Damon, I told you, I know Meredith, she didn't do anything," I muttered, stepping up to the table and leaning my hand on it.

"But Brian Walters is her ex husband and they were fighting..."

"It's not Meredith, Damon." I almost shouted.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Elena muttered.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, that this could relate to what's been happening with me."

Everyone was silent.

"Just think about it for one second, someone is stalking me, someone keeps leaving me messages, they've attacked me, and they've _killed_ a person, and suddenly, and the exact same time, people are starting to be killed? Does that not see at the least bit strange to you?"

Alaric frowned, about to speak, but Elena beat him, "Brooke right, what is this is the same person."

"If it's the same person, then, it everyone else is on it, Brooke doesn't have to deal with it."

"Damon-"

"You're not looking for this, last time you were alone, you were attacked."

"I know, but-"

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed to myself and removed it, glancing at the screen.

The number was unknown.

I gulped to myself, before opening the text message.

It read:

_No, I'm not the same person._

_The person who's doing it though, that's a great cover up._

_If you really want to know who the dead body was, it's pretty simple._

_It was you're dad._

I became giddy almost straight away.

"Oh my god," I muttered, closing my eyes and looking down.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"They can hear me, who's ever's doing this," I muttered, handing her the phone.

I watched as Alaric jogged outside, looking around, yet seeing no one.

"What's going on?" Damon said from the phone.

"Brooke-"

I nodded my head, "It's fine, Damon, I think I've got a lead, I'll ask Liz to investigate." I lied.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise, you need to go deal with Klaus and the Coffins, I'll see you later." I quickly left the room, and into the hallway.

I heard Damon and Elena talk in the other room.

"Make sure she's okay, Elena, I need her to be okay."

"I will." She muttered, before hanging up the phone.

"Brooke-"

I turned around and placed my jacket on, "Will you call me if you hear anything?"

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"I know Damon told me to not, go after this, but," I muttered, picking up the weapon and placing in my pocket, "I'm not going sit around and wait for them to come to me and maybe kill me. Please don't tell Damon, Elena."

She nodded, "Okay, but If I don't hear from you by tonight, I'm calling Damon."

I nodded, "Thank you."

...

The first place was, as I had originally planned, to Liz. I opened the door to her office as I found her with papers on the desk.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"I need to report something, and it's most likely going to make no difference, but I need to."

"Okay," She frowned, sitting on her desk, "What would you like to report?"

I took a breath and removed the note from pocket, as well as my phone, walking towards her.

"I'm being stalked by someone, and before you say anything, it's not related to the other murder, but I have this to give you."

I handed her the note first, before letting her glance at the text messages. I pulled my phone back.

"I found a dead body in my room, with the head cut off, and these messages are telling me it's my dad. Plus, whoever did this attacked me."

She frowned, "Do you have any leads?"

"No," I admitted, "The only reason I'm even reporting this to you is because Damon told me to, and...don't tell him that."

"I won't, but I'll be looking into it."

I nodded, "Thank you."

...

After that I decided to return to my house, seeing at the current moment, I was stuck with what else I should do. Damon was right about one thing, I didn't have anywhere to go from here, I didn't have a lot of leads, and if I went about it in the wrong way it could get dangerous.

I sighed, leaning my back against the door frame, before the phone buzzed once again in my pocket.

I looked at the screen, and noticed that the screen was unknown, and once again I gulped. But this time, there was no message on the screen, it was a call.

I braced myself as I answered it and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I almost whispered.

"Brooke, hello." I didn't know the voice that was talking back.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything..."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't do this to me, who are you?"

"I'm not the person who wants you, Brooke, it's quite complicated...I'm wokring for someone, who's working for someone...who, guess what? Is working for someone else."

"You're not make any sense," I muttered.

"I'll give you a clue, if you like?"

I waitied.

"One of the people in this working chain, I'll give you a clue as to who it might be, go home, well you most likely are home, and go upstairs into your old bedroom, rumage around in the floorboards...dig for...gold."

The phone went dead.

I breathed slowly, placing my phone back in my pocket.

...

I started to remove the floorboards, although I only got to two, as they were hard to remove. I rolled the sleeves up on my right arm and dug my arm down in the floor. I rummaged around, making sure I didn't touch anything sharp, before I felt something that felt like a locket. I grabbed the chain and pulled in up, brushing away the dust from my arm.

I rolled my sleeve back down, before I placed back the floorboards, just enough so that I could go back if this wasn't the thing I needed.

I sighed and stood up, taking a place on my bed.

I fumbled with the chain, before prying open the locket.

I turned the left side, noticing a small picture of a woman. It didn't take me long to realise who the woman was.

Of course I would know her, it would be wrong of me not to know. She was the person who through all of this, I hoped wouldn't be a part of this.

My mother.

As I closed the locket, I let the tears fall.

...

Sometime later, I decided to see Damon at the Salvatore house. I was confused, and I just needed someone there.

I opened the door slowly, to find Damon walking towards the fireplace. He turned towards me, I didn't care that my eyes could tell that I had been crying.

"Brooke?" He muttered, walking towards me.

I smile gently, removing my jacket, "I lied to you."

He frowned, but then, it faded, "You went after whoever did this to you, didn't you?"

I shook my head, "No, I-I didn't, I talked to Liz, and told her what I know...and then...they called me. Whoever's doing this," I muttered, the tears starting to return, "And they told me that there is more than one person involved in this, and then, I found out who one of the people might be, and it was the one person...who I had hoped would still be...still cared about me...but now, it's turns out, she wants me dead. My mother, she's one of the people that's involved with this...and I just really feel like this is it. I had always hoped that my mother was still out there...and that she still cared for me...but now..."

"Brooke-" Damon said stepping closer towards me.

"I feel like there's nothing-"

"Hey. Brooke, listen to me," He muttered, holding my chin up towards him, "This is over, you don't know that she wants to hurt you."

"I just, I'm so confused, Damon."

His thumb ran over my cheek as I collapsed onto his chest, as I felt his arms wrap around me.

It was still hard to realise that less than a year ago I hated his man, hated his guts and though he was a rude dick. Now, here I was, in his arms, and not wanting him to let go. I loved him, and sometimes it was still had to realise that I had gone from hate to love.

"I'm scared, Damon." I mumbled.

"I know, but this will be over. I promise you, it will be soon."

I nodded.


	14. Dangerous Liaisons

**_Title: _**_Human Nature: Hallelujah_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_AU: _**_No_

**_Plot:_**_ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

**_Author's Notes: _**_I've planned out a lot of this season for Brooke and everything, and I think that you guys will like it, so, here we go! The person who is doing this to Brooke is finally revealed, and yes, I got inspired for the last scene from the SE scene in 2x05, I just thought of it and thought they needed to up their relationship, enjoy guys!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~DANGEROUS LIAISONS~

* * *

><p>"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena told us all in her kitchen.<p>

"As in the original witch?" Stefan asked.

"What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon said.

"I don't know, I guess she has some connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

Stefan laughed, "She was supposed to be the weapon that would help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah, well, not anymore, at least not according to Elijah." Elena replied.

I continued to fiddle with the locket around my neck, not paying attention fully to what they were all doing. Elena calling me my name snapped me out of it.

"What?" I muttered, turning towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and I noticed that Damon's eyes were fixed on me, waiting for my reaction.

I shook my head, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Elena cocked her head slightly, "Have you found out anything else involving...you know."

Damon's eyes were not longer on mine.

"Kind of, well...I don't know." I muttered pushing myself from the kitchen counter and walking towards the sink.

"Besides, I got an invitation this morning." I said, turning around.

They all stopped and looked towards me.

"It's for a ball, it's hosted by the originals."

The door bell then rang on queue, and before anyone else could go forward to answer it, I did myself, finding a small envelope placed on the mat. I knelt down to pick it up, noticing Elena's name written on the front. As they all came up behind me I turned and handed it to Elena.

"I told you."

Elena studied the envelope before opening it herself.

I nodded and past her, walking towards the kitchen, leaning against the sink. My head looked towards the door as I saw Damon enter.

"Are you really going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed, "It's this ball."

He frowned, "What about it?"

I stopped and looked up towards him again, "I can trust you, right?"

He frowned again and walked towards me, stopping just before my face, "What kind of question is that?"

"Okay...maybe I said that wrong. Can I trust to let me to what I have to do, go to this ball, whatever I'm about to tell you?"

He looked down, then back at me again.

"Damon."

He shook his head, "Okay."

I nodded and took my phone from my pocket, placing it into his hand. He quickly skimmed the text message that I had been send.

"They'll be at the party? Waiting for you? How can I agree to this, if it's not safe at all."

"I knew you would say this," I sighed, taking the phone from his hand, "You can be there, you can protect me if you want, you can come with me to the party, and then I can go find who did this."

"You mean, I can."

"Damon!"

"Fine, I'll see you at the ball, but, like I said, I'll find out who's doing this to you."

"Damon." I repeated, but this time he turned from me and left the kitchen.

...

I walked up towards the steps at the Lockwood Mansion, removing a small jacket that I had placed around my shoulders and passing it to a man placed at the door. He smiled gently and opened the door for me to enter.

I nodded and stepped up the final step and entered slowly, gripping the side of my dress. I wasn't going to lie, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be, but I was nervous, yet the determination to figure out who was doing this was much more high than either of the other emotions.

I turned around quickly, not paying attention before I bumped into Damon, ours faces an inch apart.

"You scared me." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, not my intention." He grinned.

I smiled and pulled back slightly, "Okay, I'll go your way for now, have you heard anything?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet, but the party's barley begun."

I nodded, as he raised his arm, "Not time for a dance yet, but we could always browse."

I laughed to myself, before taking his arm and holding myself towards him, "Don't take too long."

...

A while later, I found Elena seeming slightly annoyed at Stefan.

"Elena?" I asked, "Is everything okay?"

She turned towards me and sighed, "Thank god you're here, I can deal with Stefan at the moment."

I crossed my arms, "Why, what's he done?"

"Just being Stefan, it's fine, and did he find you?"

I frowned, unfolding my arms, "What are you talking about?"

"A guy told me he was looking for you..."

"Did you know him?"

"I don't...oh my god, Brooke I didn't know, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine, honestly, I just need to find him, do you have any idea where he went?"

She shook her head too, "No, I think he went into one of the Lockwood rooms, I'm not sure which one though."

I nodded and quickly rushed past her, before turning back around, "Did you see what he looked like? Like, did you see him clearly?"

She shrugged, "He was just an average guy, he had brown hair, and...I'm sorry Brooke, I don't know."

"It's fine."

...

I quickly left Elena, determined to find who this was. I quickly came back to the main area in the Lockwood mansion, noticing everyone's attention turned towards the stairs. Standing there, in a small pattern were all the members of the original family.

"If everyone could gather, please." Elijah said, a small glass in his hand, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz, so if everyone could find themselves a partner, please join us in the ball room." He gave everyone a small smile before proceeding downstairs with the rest of the originals.

I quickly noticed a small area towards the other side of the room, a whole line of doors lined up. I held up my dress and started to walk forward, before Matt blocked the way.

"Hey, Brooke, I was wondering where you were, everyone else seems to be here."

"Hey, Matt, is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Just dealing with life in general."

I nodded, noticing that the path was blocked with everyone dancing, and in order to get there I would have to dance.  
>"Would you like to dance?" I smiled.<p>

He smiled back and took my hand joining the line that had been formed.

"So, is everything okay with this whole stalker thing?"

I laughed, "Stalker thing?"

"I don't really know how else to put it."

I nodded, "There here, whoever's doing it, I just need to find him."

"Alone?"

I nodded.

"Is Damon okay with that?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, but I have to figure this out eventually."

I continued to dance before, in the corner of the room I saw a figure, it's eyes looking right towards me, I had no idea who he was, but it was him I could feel it.

"We will..eventually." I repeated.

He nodded, before pushing me back and I pulled, like everyone else in the dance and spinning me, bushing me off to another dance partner. I smiled and he spun me and then, found myself right in front of Damon, so close as I looked down towards his lips.

"I knew it wouldn't take you too long to find me," I whispered against his lips, as he took my waist and hand and began to move across the dancefloor.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, you just kind of came from no where."

He spun me around so I was facing from him, as he pulled me back so I was pressed against his chest, "Don't I always?" He smiled, pushing me back so that we were back to the classic postion.

I smiled slightly, before looking down, then back up towards him, "You told me I could trust you, right?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Maybe."

"Damon-"

"Of _course _you can Brooke," he interrupted.

I nodded and lent towards his ear, "He's here." I whispered, "I don't know if he can here us or not, I don't know if he's a vampire."

Damon kept in the same place, "Where is he, you go home, and then I'll call you when-"

I pulled myself back, "What? Damon, no, I knew you would do his," I sighed to myself removing my hands and placing them by my sides.

"Do what? Try to protect you, to keep you safe?" He said, his hands on mine.

"No, this," I said, pulling my hands away, "Isn't keeping me safe, this is being overprotective, and I'm not talking about this here," I muttered, walking past him towards the door to the outside of the lockwood manison.

"Do you hear yourself right now, Brooke?" He said, following me behind me as we reached outside.

"I get it, Damon, okay? I understand that you want to keep me safe, and I offered for you to help me, but you just want me to deal with this yourself. This is so much more than just a stalker, it involves my mother, Damon."

"Then, I'll find out why and how it involves your mother and you can go home," He said, taking my arm.

"No!" I shouted, yanking my arm from him, "Maybe you need to go back to the guy who didn't give a damn whether I lived or died!"

His face suddenly went from frowning to a shocked look that was brushed upon it.

My face did the same as I shook my head, "No, Damon I didn't meant that, I'm just-"

"No I got it Brooke."

I shook my head once more, "Damon please-"

"You really prefer the guy who didn't give a crap whether you got your heart ripped out, the guy who didn't care if I had to kill you."

I looked up at the latter part of the sentence, "Damon."

He turned away then, walking away from me. I sank my shoulders down looking at the path he had just took, before collecting my dress.

...

I entered the main room sometime later, deciding to find out who this really was. If I had hurt Damon just to figure this out who this was, I had to do finally find him, I couldn't just have him hurt for no reason.

I quickly stepped past the staircase and then sure enough, there was a figure there again. As I started to walk towards him, he disappared into the room. I gained speed, quickly walking and pushing through a couple of people who where in the way.

Before I knew it I had reached the door. I pushed it open, stepping inside quickly. I turned my body to close the door before I turned back around, finding a figure, with it's back to me.

"That person at the door, that was someone else." The voice said.

I was about to speak, before I stopped. I knew that voice I was sure of it.

The body turned slowly and then I took a step back.

"Paul." I gasped.

He smiled, a glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip and placed it on the table, "Hello Brooke."

...

"How are you alive," I muttered.

"I was never dead Brooke," he said, slowly circling me, "Witches spells, all I had to do was get one to make it seem like I disappeared, like the rest of the ghosts."

"Why were you doing this to me?" I said, turning my body with his so he couldn't circle me.

"I was told to." He said, and then I raised my eyebrows.

"My mother?"

He nodded, a grin formed back on his face.

I studied his face then, "Are you compelled?"

He shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

I stepped towards him, "I know you, Paul, you cared about me, you wouldn't just do this."

"Really?"

I nodded, stepping towards him. I pressed my hand on his shoulder, but in a second he took it and held it out, pressing a knife in the palm. I gasped and tried to pull back. He collected the container and placed it in his pocket.

I pulled away straight away, "What are you doing?" I said, taking a step back.

"When I can tell you I will," Paul muttered.

"So you are compelled," I muttered.

"Drop it."

"There's still hope for you to come back then," I muttered.

He grinned, "You won't give up will you?"

Just then, the door behind me opened. We both turned to see Damon standing in the door way. He noticed my hand, the blood pouring from it. In a flash he pinned Paul up against the wall.

"What did you do?" He spat at him. Paul's legs were dangling as Damon had him around his neck.

"Nothing of your concern."

Damon's face grew angry just as his hands got ready...to snap his neck.

"Damon, no!" I shouted, rushing towards them.

Damon stopped half way, the urge to carry on.

"Damon he's my uncle, he's been compelled, please."

Damon remained still, but he could of snapped at any moment.

"Damon, please." I muttered, almost crying.

Damon grabbed him by the neck fully and in an instant threw him at the glass table. Paul went through it, and I gasped and took a step back as the glass went everywhere.

"Don't touch her again," he said, taking a look at me. He waited, but I didn't know what to say.

"You should go," was the only thing I could say, and I knew I didn't mean it. He brushed past me without saying a word and shut the door behind me.

...

It took me a while to leave the room. I only left after Paul did, and even then I was in shock.

I walked outside slowly, noticing it start to rain. I sighed and threw my arms up before noticing a cab pulling up near me. I picked up my dress and quickly walked towards it.

...

As I pulled up to the Salvatore mansion I gave the cab driver a tip before quickly opening the door and checking to see if it was still raining. It was dark, but the sky was clear. I picked up my dress and quickly walked to the front door opening it slowly. I looked in the main room first, where the fire was burning, sure enough was Damon, now changed into a typical black t-shirt and jeans, he was sitting on the couch, a glass of what seemed like alcohol in his hand.

I stepped down, my hands pressed together.

"Damon."

He had no response, the only thing he did was place his drink down.

"Thank you for..." I trailed off

"For what?" he laughed, "Not killing your uncle?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so," I muttered, taking a few steps forward, "And for looking out for me.

He didn't respond.

"I didn't mean what I said Damon, I was just scared, I was worried, I wanted to know who was doing this to me."

"And now that you know, do you feel any better?" He said, his back still turning towards me

I bit my lip, "Yes and no." I muttered, almost to myself.

I took another step down towards him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, because I know how far you've come, from.."

"Being a vampire?" He said.

I frowned, "Damon, no."

He shook his head, "I can't change Brooke, I haven't come that far, and I get it, a vampire an all, you saw me violent. Go, say goodbye whatever."

I frowned once more before noticing a knife near the desk. I quickly walked towards it and picked it up.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

I walked towards him, taking a place on the couch next to him, gripping the knife.

"The day I told you I loved you, was the day I accepted who you where, _what_ you where."

"There's a lot of better guys out there for you, human guys."

He looked into my eyes, then as I held the knife up the gaze went to the object.

I pressed the knife to the side of my throat and cut slightly so that a small line of blood started to run down my neck.

"Brooke." He said.

I placed the knife down, then placed my hand on his cheek pulling him towards me, "Damon, there's a lot of human guys out there, but I want you."

He looked back into my eyes, before back at my wound.

"Go on," I almost whispered, placing my hand down, "I trust you."

I waited as he slowly leaned in towards my neck, then his teeth sank into it. I gasped straight away, winding my hand into his hair. My mouth remained slightly open as he drank a small amount from me. I closed my eyes, as the pain quickly turned into pleasure. He pulled away then, and I looked into his face, noticing his face had turned.

I looked down towards his lips before he pulled me to him, his lips claiming mine. I responded straight away and kissed him back, my hand placed against his neck. He pulled back slowly, while my eyes remained closed for a second. He only moved so far away, before whispering, "I'm going to help you with his Brooke, the way that you want."

I smiled gently, just as he pulled me back towards him.


	15. All My Children

**_Title: _**_Human Nature: Hallelujah_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_AU: _**_No_

**_Plot:_**_ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

**_Author's Notes: _**_So for the next few episodes it will be concentrated more on Brooke's storyline with Paul and that, with some Drooke moments rather than trying to fit it fully with the story on the show. And at the end...sorry, wrong time at it's a hiatus, you guys have to wait, but it will all be explained. And yes, I get that Mikael was put away by Abby Bennett, but I've made it that it happened later to fit the story, you'll see what I mean._

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Hallelujah<p>

~ALL MY CHILDREN~

* * *

><p>I managed to get to sleep soon after last night. It was easier when I thought of my moment with Damon, and before long, I drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream of anything, my mind was blank until I jumped from my sleep as I heard a thud downstairs. It sounded like a door slam. I raised my top half of my body, keeping still, looking towards the door as I heard another thud.<p>

I removed myself from the door quickly stepping towards it. I didn't open it, again I listened, my ear pressed to the door, my hand on the door knob. I waited once more, before I heard the footsteps towards my door. I didn't give much thought to if it was anyone I knew. I turned towards my desk and pushed the objects from the surface, before pushing the desk in front of the door. I kept my hand on it as I waited once more.

The footsteps turned from my room and returned downstairs, before I heard a final thud from the front door. I took a step back and returned to bed, keeping the desk in the same position.

Somehow, I slept.

...

I woke up before I knew it, with a slight headache. I rose slowly, noticing the desk, and quickly remembering last night. I turned towards my phone on the side of the bed. I quickly grabbed it and dialed in Damon's number.

He answered on the second ring.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Did I wake you, _sorry,"_ I said in a joke way, "We have a situation."

"No need to be cranky, and what situation?"

I stepped up from the bed, "Someone was here last night."

There was a slight pause, "How did you know?"

"I heard noise, and they were about to enter my room, but I placed...a desk in front of the door, and they just left." I muttered.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

I shook my head to myself, "It's fine, but thank you Damon."

I imagining him smiling, "Thanking me for once."

I laughed, "Don't start, I was enjoying a break from your comments."

"You love it."

"I'll be over in a bit." I said, starting to move the desk from my door.

"I'll be waiting."

"Then I'm make you wait longer," I said, hanging up on the phone.

I placed it back in my pocket and continued to move the desk from the door. Once I had moved it I sighed and opened the door, only to jump back. There in the doorway stood Paul.

"Morning, Brooke." He grinned.

"Paul," I gasped, still in shock, "What are you doing here?"

His grin remained, "Just thought I'd come along and...say hello."

I shook my head and barged past him, "You mean explain what's going on, like why you took my blood."

He turned around to face me, "Get dressed, we can take a stroll."

He was about to walk past me but I stepped in front of him, "No, we're going to a public place, the grill."

He raised his eyebrow before walking past me, "Meet you there then," He grinned.

...

I got dressed quickly and found Paul at the grill soon enough. I snatched the beer from his hand and leant against the bar not looking at him untill he said my name.

"Brooke, you actually came."

I nodded, "I had to," I muttered, pulling up a chair and sitting on it, "I have to know the truth, tell me what happened and what you know."

He raised an eyebrow, before pulling up a chair himself and ordering another beer.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened, you wanted to save me, I thought you were dead, explain."

He nodded, "Well, I found out vampires before the summer, that part was true, I wasn't lying. When I left, on Elena's birthday, it really did happen will Klaus and everything. When you didn't see me for while, when I went missing, my sister, your _mother_ found contact with me. We met up, and then, she told me about an arrangement between her and Mikael."

I frowned, taking another sip from my beer, "Why does Mikael keep becoming involved in this? He's dead."

He frowned, "You're lying."

I turned towards me, my frowning growing deeper, "Klaus killed him," I muttered, placing my beer down.

He shook his head, "Anway."

He didn't believe me.

"Sarah told me that when Mikael first killed Sarah, it was a test, one of the many he wanted to perform on her, to test her abilities to rise from the dead, but you see he only got a couple of tests. Katherine turned her later on, I don't anything about how she turned, but I do know that Mikael performed some tests, he wanted to test the power she had."

"The power to come back?" I said.

He nodded, glancing towards the bar, before back at me, "After she turned, Mikael was annoyed, but then he learnt about you."

I frowned, "He couldn't of known about me, I died at homecoming at he was shocked when I came back."

"Ahh, but," He said, leaning back a bit, "Did he know you were her daughter in the first place."

I leant back and nodded, "Good point, carry on."

"Well, he made a deal with Sarah, he would cause no harm, do no more tests, wouldn't just _kill_ her, if he could get his hands on _you. _He only just found out at homecoming right? He did't have _time_ to start testing you.

"Testing me?" I said, "What does that even _mean?"_

_"_Testing you, killing you in different ways."

...

I hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

My frowned started to turn into a gasp, "Killing me? You want to kill me."

"I don't, Sarah does, Mikael does."

I shook my head, "Alright, so explain how you can even tell me all of this?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Didn't Sarah compell you not to?"

"No, I can tell you this."

I shook my head, "So you are being compelled.

He was silent.

"I have some vervain, I can get a supply, to keep you from the compulsion."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Paul-"

"What else do you want to know Brooke, I don't have all night."

I sighed and finished off my beer, "I want to know, before we finishing talk about these tests, where my mother is."

He laughed before taking another sip of the beer himself, "Good luck with that."

I shook my head, grabbing my purse, "Fine, then I'll just be leaving." I said, starting to walk. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in a second.

"I don't think so."

I managed to snatch my arm away, "What are you doing?"

"See, I can't let you _leave_."

I frowned.

"Because you see, Brooke. Test one begins tonight."

...

"You're crazy." I said, trying to figure a way out.

"Sarah wants to begin soon enough so that Mikael-"

"Mikael's dead!" I said, my voice raised.

"Easy there, it's not nice to be reminded of your father all the time." I heard a voice say. Me and Paul turned to see a young man standing, by his side Klaus.

"Let me guess," I muttered, "one of the two new originals."

"Kol, please to meet you," Kol smiled, turning to Klaus.

"Don't worry, I already know her."

I shook my head, "So I take it all's well with your new family then."

"Why so touchy love." Klaus said.

"There's a reason I've tried to avoid as many as the original family as possible." I said, and then, taking my chance to get out to at least think of a plan, I said, "I need to get some air."

Paul wasn't quick enough to turn as I quickly rushed towards the door and out of it.

...

I stayed there for a while, about to leave and tell someone, mostly likely Damon, but just as I was about to grab my purse I realized I had left it inside. I sighed to myself and looked towards the front of the grill, as I started to walk, I saw Klaus pass me. I stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?" I muttered.

He turned back around, "To talk to Caroline, love."

I frowned and cocked my head slightly, "Caroline? I noticed you two dancing at the ball, since when are you interested in Caroline?"

"Since I saved her."

I shook my head and started to walk towards the grill.

"What?" He said.

"Don't act like the good guy now Klaus," I said, still walking. I continued until I reached the grill.

...

I opened the door straight away, seeing no sigh of Paul, but my purse placed at the bar. I walked up to it quickly and grabbed it, noticing it was ringing.

I noticed the caller ID as Damon and picked it up.

"Damon, is everything okay?"

"Are you okay?"

I frowned, "Yes of course." He seemed worried, "Why?"

"Elijah's kidnapped Elena, we're sorting it, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

I shook my head, noticing I had a small amount of beer left, I started to swirl it around, "Promise me you'll find her."

"I promise." He said.

I nodded to myself, checking around to see if Paul was there. There was no sign of him.

"There's something I need to tell you though, I'm not freaking out because I don't know if it's true," I said, finishing the beer off.

"Tell me," He said.

I started to talk, but I then started to cough, and then, I became dizzy.

"Brooke?" He said down the phone.

I started to cough more then, almost choking.

Behind me, someone grabbed me.

"Someone's had a bit too much to drink," He said, "Shouldn't drink too quickly."

I dropped the phone then, it went dead, as I collapsed backwards into his arms, able to walk, but having trouble. He carried me outside, and surprisingly, it appeared the illusion was working as no one noticed, a few quick glances and that was all. I noticed though, that many people were drunk, so it didn't matter.

I saw a car parked on the path, and as he placed me into it, everything went black.

...

When I woke up, I found myself in a room that I had never been before. I got up slowly, still a tiny bit dizzy. I looked around, waiting for anything, and there in the chair, was Paul, just looking towards me.

"What did you do," I said, walking towards him.

He cocked his head slightly.

"What did you do!"

"Nothing...

"Bullshit!"

He raised his eyebrow and stood up, but I stayed still.

"I told you, for Mikael-"

"Mikael's dead you stupid-"

He covered my mouth, "I told you, for Mikael, we need to begin test one."

I shook my head, "No," I muttered through his hand, before he reailsed me.

"I don't believe you."

"Well," he said, "I think you best would, lying about Mikael won't get you out of it."

"You've been compelled way too much." I spat.

"I know." He grinned.

"I don't _believe _you." I said, just as a snarp needle went into my neck, injecting me with a substance.

I gasped and fell back slightly so I was resting on the person's body.

I looked towards the mirror on the other side and saw the reflection, and I almost cried out.

"Mom," I whispered.

She looked at me and pushed me to the ground. I gasped and looked up, trying to focus.

She took out a recorder and said, "For Mikael, test one."

I waited to see what she would say, just as I was drifting off.

"Buried alive."

Everything went black.


	16. UPDATE

UPDATE:

I note that I have not been updating this story in a long time, but since I've finished school and I also have improved my writing a vast amount, I will be re-writing this story if people wish to see it. This time with my own proper plots and what not. So if you would like to see that , feel free to leave a review commenting and if not, maybe I'll write it at some point because I know I have these characters still in my head.

Thank you xoxo


End file.
